The Jurassic Chronicles: Book 2: Jurassic Congo
by JobbyShipper
Summary: Here is the sequel to Jurassic Park 3, which pretty much picks up a few years after the epilogue to JP3. Warning: There is Shounen-ai, boy love in this.
1. Prologue: Monsters From Another Time

Jurassic Congo  
  
Dedicated To:  
  
Patrick Heath  
  
Robert Freeman  
  
And  
  
My Parents  
  
In The Memory Of:  
  
Pat Worth and Sally Worth  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with the concept of Jurassic Park itself. I also own nothing dealing with Congo. Those rights of Jurassic Park and Congo belong to Michael Crichton. Please do not sue me because I am not making any profit out of this. The characters of Edward Campbell, Alex Ventral, Jeffery Robinson, Tosha Johnson, Hunter Coleman, Chris Martin, Scott Holand, Angelina Costello, Katie Roberts, and Stephanie Oswald, are my own characters, so please do not steel them. All of the other characters belong to Michael Crichton. With that out of the way, please enjoy the second book in the series The Jurassic Chronicles.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"MONSTERS FROM ANOTHER TIME"  
  
In the darkness of the evening sky, the Congo region of Zaire was calm, with a short breeze blowing through the trees, giving a feel of calmness to Chris Martin. Chris was taking a vacation in the Congo to explore the beautiful forests and to get a better experience of everything around him. He snickered. That was bullshit. The real reason he was there was because his stupid father had made him go visit his Aunt Angelina Costello for the week, and to get away from the United States. However, this was his first time to finally get away from her the whole trip and spend time with the one person he actually wanted to spend this vacation with.  
  
Chris's best friend, Scott Holand was walking beside him as the two moved through the jungle. Scott had came along because this was his first chance to be with his best friend since Chris had started going out with his girlfriend Lauren. Just the thought of that girl gave Scott shivers down his spine. Chris was hardly ever around him anymore because of that girl, and he hated every little bit of it. That's why he'd came along with Chris when he'd found out that his best friend was going to Africa for a whole week. Scott didn't care about meeting people or seeing the sights. All he wanted to do was spend time with his best buddy and this was so far his first chance to do so since they'd arrived. That stupid aunt of Chris's had been keeping them from doing anything for the past three days, and it was just too much for both of them. So they'd finally decided to run off for a few hours. Angelina wouldn't miss them. She had an attention disorder and probably wouldn't realize that she was being robed if someone actually wanted any of the trash that the woman had. She was a complete slob.  
  
The two boys suddenly emerged from the forest area, entering into a large clearing that was just spectacular. The view was amazing. There was yellow grass for miles and a beautiful mountain in the distance.  
  
"This is just beautiful man," Chris said smiling while he looked out at the surroundings.  
  
"Yeah dude," Scott agreed. "I'm just glad that you brought me along. Until now though we haven't been able get away from your Aunt." Scott shivered again at the thought of that horrid woman. He thought she was scarier then Michael Myers.  
  
Chris snickered. "I'm glad I brought you along too man. I needed some time away from Lauren." That was truer than he'd wanted to admit. Lauren was driving him nuts. She always wanted to be around him 100 percent of the time. He seemed to never get any time to be with any of his friends anymore, especially Scott. He'd known Scott for a very long time and yet he hadn't been around him for almost a year now. He'd been considering breaking up with Lauren for quite awhile, but it wasn't just that she was taking up all of his time. She'd also been cheating on him with several other guys for months. She'd always have some kind of lie to tell him afterwards, but he was no fool. Chris knew very well what was going on, and he was going to make sure she knew it when he got home. The only reason he hadn't already was because he was madly in love with her and she was the first girlfriend he'd ever had.  
  
Chris Martin was a very good-looking guy to be only fifteen. He wasn't all that muscular, but his looks made up for that. The only thing that was missing was a girlfriend, but when Lauren finally came into his life he felt as if he was on top of the world.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes at remembering the girl that he despised. He just wanted to forget all about her and enjoy this vacation. Scott wasn't much for girls. He would go out with them if one would give him a chance, but Scott wasn't a jock or a football player so he stood very little chance. He didn't really know why Chris was able to finally get a girl. He guessed it was because Chris was a basketball player last year. That had to be the only possible reason.  
  
Suddenly a low purring sound was heard in the distance. This purring was nothing that neither boy had ever heard of before. It was definitely nothing that would be made by a member of the cat family. Then the boys heard a loud ear splitting roar that seemed very close.  
  
Scott began to shake violently. He was scared out of his mind. "I think we better get back to your Aunt's dude."  
  
As those words came out of his mouth, a humongous monster came crashing through the foliage and into the clearing. The animal's head had a long crocodilian type snout with two sharp rows of teeth. It also had long forearms and sharp claws. It stared at the two boys and then roared at them.  
  
Chris and Scott immediately turned and started off in the opposite direction. The animal gave chase roaring loudly behind them. They could both feel the sickening and horrifying footsteps from the creature behind them.  
  
As the two continued running through the clearing they started to realize that they were running upon a very large, run down complex near the foliage. The two started for the complex and went through a large gate like structure along with a humongous fence that was in the place. Inside there were a several buildings and signs pointing in different directions. The boys seemed to both have the same idea as they ran for the front entrance of a building that was inside the complex.  
  
The creature was beginning to slow down; looking too frightened to enter the complex, and finally gave up the chase to try to find slower prey. The two kids entered the building to hopeful safety  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they entered the lobby, they found themselves being attacked by a broom! Suddenly the attacking stopped as the man behind the broom realized what he was attacking. He backed off and just fell to the ground, coughing.  
  
Both boys stood and stared at the man as he lain there. He looked very tired and injured as if he were covered in blood.  
  
"What happened to you," Chris asked very concerned.  
  
"I've been to hell and back," the man replied.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened," Scott said repeating the same question.  
  
The man sighed as he sat before the kids in complete pain and agony. "You really don't want to know, but if you must I'll tell you both the horrific tale of Jurassic Congo." 


	2. First Configuration and Chapter 1: Troub...

FIRST CONFIGURATION  
  
"These early drawings identify an unknown factor to all of the interested  
parties."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
DAY 1: NEW YORK  
  
August 14, 2001  
  
1. TROUBLE IN MECHANICS  
  
The Dilophosaur stood eight feet tall with twin crests on its head. The animal was green and had very sharp teeth. The Spitter was searching and hunting for something in the clearing from the bushes. There was a small rat in the field walking around, looking for food itself. The attack came sudden as the Spitter leaped from the bushes right on the rodent and bent down to bite into the animal as it screamed, but then stopped as the motor in the Spitter began to break down and stop with sparks of electricity going everywhere.  
  
Dr. Hunter Coleman stood behind the glass, wearing cargo pants and a black tee shirt, sighing and cursing under his breath. Once again the mechanisms were faulty. He couldn't understand what the problem was. All of the systems checked out with the specialists and the parts were put together correctly. He just couldn't understand what was wrong. His whole team was working non-stop, day through night, and still there was no real solution to the problems that they were facing.  
  
Hunter was a 24-year-old Paleontologist just out of college and was still having trouble in getting his own dig site. He had been working at the Museum of Natural History in New York for the past few months trying to get in the good graces of the "Main Men" for that long, and couldn't get any attention. Most of the people he worked for weren't even Paleontologists. They were a bunch of rich people that had bought stock in the Museum's funding. Hunter couldn't understand why these people; especially the one named Paul was so interested in dinosaurs. Paul also obviously didn't care about the fact that Hunter was a Paleontologist. He was always counting on his friend, Michael Blevins, to make everything work smoothly. He was the only person that the man seemed to want to deal with and help out. Michael was still in college for crying out loud! If he didn't already know that the man was married to a woman, he'd thought that Paul and Michael had a little something going on during off hours. This was not to mention the fact that his wife was just two years ago his ex-wife. They had gotten back together because of something odd had happened to bring them back together.  
  
Hunter shook those thoughts away and pushed an intercom button on the keyboard in front of him. "Katie, the machine failed again. Would you please come up here?"  
  
Hunter sighed and pulled his head down, placing his arms over it. He couldn't believe what he was being put through. These stupid machines didn't even look like Dilophosaurs, or at least the ones that he learned about in College. These animals were green for one thing. He'd always imagined that they were a reddish brown. However, that was the least of the problems. The stupid animal had a colorful fan that would pop out of its neck and it could fucking spit! Who had ever heard of a spitting dinosaur? The fact was that this machine didn't want to work correctly. His boss would be there in an hour, and he still had nothing to show for his work. The reason that he had was always that he didn't know how to work these machines. His boss then made him take night classes so he could understand everything. Hunter had grown to hate his boss and wanted to strangle him every time he'd seen him.  
  
Suddenly Katie Roberts stepped into the door rushing up to Hunter to see what the problem was. She began to shake the man back to life. Hunter sat back up and looked at Katie sadly.  
  
"Is this hell ever going to end," he asked the girl.  
  
Katie smiled. "I don't know Doctor. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll eventually figure all this out."  
  
Hunter stood and went over to the door and began banging his head into it. Katie ran over and pulled him away from the door and brought him back over to his chair and sat the man back down. She could see that he was now crying. The man was falling apart right in front of her. This had never happened to Hunter before that she could remember. The man had always had a happy life and it got better everyday, until he got out of College she had heard from him later. He was married, but yet he'd never told Katie about his marriage or anything else really. All she'd heard was that he was having a good life with the woman he was married to. The weird thing about it was that she had looked up his past history and had found nothing on a Hunter Coleman. It was so odd. It was like he'd changed his last or first name one, to something else. When she'd confronted him with this info he just laughed and turned away. To this day she barely knew anything about him and now he was coming apart right before her.  
  
"I can't take this anymore Katie," Hunter almost practically screamed. "What does this man want from me? Why do I have to do all of this non-sense that has nothing to do with Paleontology?" Hunter fell onto the floor and wept even more.  
  
Katie sighed. "Would you calm down? The boss will be here any minute. You don't want him to see you like this. Come on and get up."  
  
"You're right," Hunter said catching his breath.  
  
"I'm going to the rest room," Katie implied. "Warn me when he has arrived."  
  
"Sure," Hunter replied. Katie walked out of the room. Hunter looked back at the mechanical Dilophosaur and sighed. What in the world was he going to tell the boss when he arrived? This was all just not working out at all for him, and he was so afraid for his future as a Paleontologist.  
  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal Edward Campbell. Campbell was 66 and wore a dark blue Armani suit. He also carried a briefcase in hand. He seemed a little agitated like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
Hunter turned around to look at the man. He hadn't ever seen him before and was wondering why he was there. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"That's not the question here Doctor," Campbell replied. "The question is can I help you." The man extended his hand and shook Hunter's. "My name is Edward Campbell of the genetics company Zinj."  
  
Campbell seemed very tense and not at all calm. He also didn't seem like a very great speaker when it came to much of anything. Well, Hunter was the same way. He never liked getting up in front of people before he'd taken Drama classes in high school. Even after that he still didn't like giving speeches, and especially lectures. The lectures were hardly a picnic. Every time he tried to have one he'd get flocked by millions of questions about Jurassic Park and he never even experienced one of the expeditions to the islands. He was too young when the rumors first came around. He was 12 years old and played with his friends at that time.  
  
He had, however, remembered hearing stories about babies in Costa Rica being bitten by vicious lizards, but he'd paid no mind to it for he was only twelve and just cared about his friends and having fun. Then, he'd heard, 6 years later when he was 18, about some kind of Lost World hypothesis made known by a Paleontologist named Richard Levine. He wasn't really sure whether to believe it or not, but there were rumors that parasailing companies had started taking people out to a certain island and had let them parasail there for money. That was when the third known accident came up. An accident had occurred with some parasailing people and a rescue mission had to be sent out to save them. That was when the incident in San Diego occurred and what lead to the bombing of Isla Sorna.  
  
The mysteries of Jurassic Park did seem odd to Hunter and to everyone else for that matter, but the fact remained that everyone were still interested in it and wanted to know everyone's opinions on the park, the islands, and even the people that had went to the islands. Hunter was really getting sick of it and just finally decided to stop having lectures all together.  
  
"What is it that you'd like you help me with," Hunter asked, very interested in knowing what the man had to offer a bored Paleontologist that was getting no where.  
  
"Why my boy, I'd like to help you to be what you want to be and more," he replied very happily. So happy that it frightened Hunter. "You are a Paleontologist aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And yet you're trapped in this museum working on these stupid machines! My boy, this is your chance to study the real thing! I'm inviting you to actually study real living dinosaurs for much more money then you could ever dream of."  
  
"Did he just say living dinosaurs," Hunter thought to himself. He obviously couldn't have been talking about Isla Sorna. That island had been bombed a few years ago because of the accident in San Diego. It was said that an adult Tyrannosaurus rampaged the city causing death and destruction. This was thanks to a man named Jeff Rossiter whom owned a bioengineering company just like this man before Hunter. The company that Rossiter owned however was called Biosyn, and apparently Biosyn had tried a little futile attempt at getting the InGen dinosaurs twice. After Rossiter's mysterious death, his son, Matt, shut the company down for good. Now it all seemed too good for the world to believe that everything dealing with the so-called Jurassic Park incidents was closed.  
  
The US military had of course finally gotten fed up with all the incidents on Sorna and decided to destroy it and everything that inhabited it. This was just like what the Costa Rican Government had done to the animals on Isla Nublar. It was to be known that all remaining evidence of InGen's animals had finally become extinct.  
  
"What do you mean by living dinosaurs," Hunter asked finally after pondering everything that was on the InGen case. He'd studied all about Jurassic Park in his early years of Paleontology just to know the information at hand incase he were to ever be asked about it by his teachers. That was actually what had gotten him interested in the field. Before becoming a Paleontologist, he'd wanted to be a movie director like the great Steven Spielberg or the amazing Tim Burton, or perhaps even the Star Wars magician George Lucas himself. However, dinosaurs were also at the top of his list when it came to loving almost anything. He'd loved them since he was a kid and what kid didn't like dinosaurs? So he'd given up on the movie director idea and went for something far grander, or at least he thought it was.  
  
"Just exactly what I said," Campbell replied with a smile. "My company, Zinj, owns a little preserve in the Congo. It's pretty much a secret set up until everything is finished. Our sponsors however, are having trouble believing that we'll succeed where InGen failed, and-"  
  
"Wait a second," Hunter said almost yelling. "Are you telling me that you have somehow stole InGen's dinosaurs even with them all extinct?"  
  
"Not really, no. In plain fact we've not stolen anything, because InGen is bankrupted. We've just picked up where they left off, and the fact is that they're not all extinct." Before becoming the owner of Zinj Bioengineering, Edward Campbell was a member of Earth First. Earth First was an animal loyalist group that was against the testing of animals in labs. He'd even went to Isla Sorna with several other members in hopes of stopping the military from destroying the island, to only be pulled off the island by their own military, but not before Campbell was able to get into the labs on Sorna and take some of the old InGen documents that told him what he needed to know. InGen had apparently created a Site C in the Congo. There were larger and more elegant labs in that area and it was more suitable for real lab testing that couldn't be done on Site B. The labs there were abandoned, but the animals were still in cages! Somehow they'd all survived in the cages for years without human interaction. The area was mainly run by mechanisms that fed the animals an unlimited supply of food, and after all of those years, the mechanisms still worked.  
  
After they were taken off the island, Campbell started getting together employees that were going to be loyal to him and the project. That was when he opened his company, at that time unnamed. They later began construction on the project called "Jurassic Congo". The reason for the name was because the park would be built in the Congo right in the area of Site C. After long months of construction, the name of the company was given as Zinj. The reason was because where construction was taking place was at one time a city named Zinj. The history of The Lost City of Zinj was still a little of a mystery, but not as much as it used to be. This was all thanks to the research by Dr. Karen Ross and Dr. Peter Elliot. Those two had discovered what had been going on in Zinj and survived to tell about it, unlike countless people before.  
  
After construction of the paddocks the animals would be in were compete and power was in place, the Zinj crew moved the animals from the Site C labs to the open paddocks where the animals would live their lives for the first time out in the open air.  
  
"So, you're saying that you've created your own park with the InGen dinosaurs from this Site C and it was mainly to save the animals," Hunter asked confused.  
  
"Yes actually," Campbell replied. "I did it for Earth First in the beginning, but later realized that I could make a stronger force then John Hammond had ever hoped for."  
  
"Well then, that brings me to this one question," Hunter replied pausing to think of the right way to word this. "Why did you need to tell me this? I'm just a young Paleontologist that has very little experience."  
  
"That's what Zinj needs," Campbell replied happily. "We need a young willing Paleontologist for the project."  
  
"There's a catch to this isn't there," Hunter asked wirily.  
  
"Not really. The only thing is that I need you and a few other people to sign off on the park itself before we can get it all up and running."  
  
"Whom else are you trying to get for this little sign off of yours?"  
  
"Well as of right now I only have a Dr. Alex Ventral. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Only that he's the most well known Zoologist in the world," Hunter replied excitedly. Alex Ventral was well known in the field for all of his research put forth on African Lions. Dr. Ventral had uncovered so much information on lions that he'd even surpassed the great Sarah Harding. He'd discovered a lot of valuable information on the nurturing habits of the animals, and he had gone down in the books many times for those discoveries.  
  
Campbell chuckled. "You know your scientists. If you're worried about being paid for this you don't have to. Zinj has already made billions off of this park and have spent millions more. We are willing to pay you enough money to get yourself permantely out of here and too much better things in your life. So what do you say? Are you up to seeing what you've always wanted to study?"  
  
Hunter smiled after thinking it over for quite awhile looking around his work area and at the Dilophosaurus machine in the next room through the viewing glass. He thought about what a big mistake he was making, but finally realized that he needed this more then anything else he could ever hope for. This was his chance at glory and he wasn't going to let it slip out of his fingers. "Ok, you've got me."  
  
"Wonderful! We'll be leaving for San Francisco in an few hours." Campbell got up to leave.  
  
"What about all the people that went through what happened on those islands? You know they aren't going to approve of this."  
  
"Actually the sponsors said that I needed at least one of the JP survivors to go along before they'd consider allowing the park to even be opened."  
  
"Have you got someone," Hunter asked.  
  
"Not yet," Campbell replied. "I'm off to try the last person that might be able to do so."  
  
"Who would that be," Hunter asked very interested.  
  
Campbell sighed. "I'm hoping his name is Eric Kirby. I'm flying out to San Francisco in a few hours as I said before so that I can get him. Make sure to take the earliest flight that you can to get out there and we'll leave from there to the Congo. You'll need to meet me at the San Francisco International Airport. Don't worry about finding me. I'll find you." With those words the man left the room and Hunter behind.  
  
Hunter just stood there for a long time staring forward as shocked as a field mouse being stalked by a tiger. "Did he just say the name of Paul's son?" He couldn't believe it. Paul Kirby's son was actually going to be invited on this trip? He didn't dislike Eric. He actually admired and cared for him. He even loved him in a way! Hunter was just afraid that where Eric went, Paul would surely follow, and that Hunter was afraid of.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke over the intercom, which sounded like Katie's. "May I have your attention please," The voice echoed through the building. "Would all personal please report to the front entrance? Today's special guests for the lecture have arrived. They are Dr. Alan Grant and his wife."  
  
Hunter Coleman suddenly felt great anticipation increase in his body as he started for the door. He was very excited to see the world re-known Paleontologist that went to Jurassic Park all those years ago. The only problem was that he had to also tell him that he was leaving. Hunter walked out of the control room and into the hallway toward his destiny. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Grants

2. THE GRANTS  
  
The sun was shinning down on the Museum of Natural History, as a black Corvette pulled up to the building. There was a load of press outside the building with cameras flashing everywhere.  
  
The door on the driver's side of the vehicle opened to reveal a tall light gray haired man wearing a dark brown fedora and plaid long sleeved tee shirt. The man pushed his way through the press toward the passenger door. He then opened the door and helped a younger and very beautiful blond haired woman get out of the car. She smiled as the man took her hand and they both moved toward the museum entrance paving through the sea of press members that were frequently asking the two questions or taking photographs.  
  
This couple was well re-known Paleontologist Alan Grant and Paleobotanist Ellie Grant. The two had been married for two long and wonderful years now.  
  
Before Ellie and Grant had married, Ellie was married to a Physicist named Mark Reiman. However, he tragically died on the dinosaur infested island known as Isla Sorna.  
  
Since then, Ellie had been trying to put her life back together as well to give her children a dad. This dad however seemed even more nice and charming then Mark had ever been to her. Yeah, there was still an occasional fight between them, but who didn't have fights when in a relationship? Even best friends have fights. However, Grant seemed like a different person to her. Charlie and B'Elanna had always loved him and seemed to never even realize that their original dad had died. That may have been because they were so young when he did. They eventually just came to know Grant as their dad and the four had lived happily for a very long time since.  
  
Alan Grant had never thought in his life that he'd become a husband again. After losing Julie all those years ago, because of her death, he was sure that no one would ever marry him again. Especially Ellie Sattler.  
  
They had tried dating after the incident at Jurassic Park, but eventually realized that it wouldn't work out. However, fait gave them another chance at happiness after once again another Jurassic Park incident. This time they fell more in love then anyone could have ever dreamed of.  
  
This love was the strongest bond that any relationship could hope to have, and the Grant's loved having it. Although Ellie and Grant have yet to have kids of their own Ellie was expecting one very soon.  
  
The two love birds walked into the Museum, leaving the press behind to deal with the security guards at the front entrance, keeping them from entering the building. They continued forward toward a large meeting room with several art lovers and scientists seated in chairs in front of a stage with a podium. Alan Grant was about to make a very interesting speech about the wonderful devices that he'd been helping to develop for quite some time now along with several other people that had, at one time, been to one of the Jurassic Park islands, before they were destroyed.  
  
Technology was a constant changing body of water that everyone wanted a piece at, and it seemed that Paleontology was now getting its full piece of the pie. Since InGen created Jurassic Park there had been little Paleontological funding or interest. However, after Isla Sorna was finally destroyed and people got over their protests of the animal's rights to live, people finally got back involved in dinosaur fossils and the Grant's and a few others were finally able to came up with a great idea. Since they'd both survived two Jurassic Park incidents, they knew very much about dinosaurs and InGen's monsters, so they decided to put both together in a technological advancement, putting machine into the area of dinosaurs by creating robotic dinosaurs based upon the InGen creations. This was able to keep the protesting from getting out of hand and eventually it all stopped.  
  
The Grant's walked up the stage and Ellie sat down behind the podium very slowly as to not disturb the little person inside her, while Grant went to stand at the podium. The very nervous Paleontologist cleared his throat and began to give a short speech to his audience.  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Grant began, smiling out at all of the faces in the room. "On this date, two years and three months ago, the island everyone knew as Isla Sorna was destroyed. Now after those events riots were held in all areas of Costa Rica as well as several deadly ones here in the U.S., which caused the injury of hundreds. Why did all of this occur you might ask? The reason is because the Humane Society and a team called Earth First were angered at the U.S. and Costa Rican governments for destroying the island and killing all of the creatures on it."  
  
Grant took a pause looking out at all of the people in the audience. He was about to get to the point of this speech. His palms were sweating from all of the nervousness inside him, but he held that back as he continued on.  
  
"After all of the riots I decided to end all of it in a way that would stop all of this fighting and make everyone happy. Seeing as which my lovely wife and myself have both survived two Jurassic Park incidents and the little fiasco in San Diego, we both as well as a few others know more about those animals then most people could ever hope to know. My conclusion to all of this fighting and to bring peace to the U.S. and Costa Rica again was Technology."  
  
Technology was always changing when it came to anything. All of the advancements that had occurred in the past several years were amazing. Think of the computer. Computers had made people's lives more fun and easy then they could ever feel possible. The Internet was another example. Talk about a way to reach out and touch someone or something. The Internet was a very amazing advancement bringing people closer to finding out about things that they really wanted to know about. The advancement that the Grant's were talking about however was more robotic then anything else.  
  
"Now we here at the Museum of Natural History, have created something that before would seem impossible. Ellie and myself have taken our knowledge of the InGen dinosaurs and created a robotic expedition that will make you feel like you are actually on Isla Sorna or Nublar. We have two different exhibits for each of the former islands. The robotic animals are spread out through the museum so that everyone may enjoy what the animals bring to you. You'll find the majority of these exhibits on the lower levels of the museum I might add. I can take questions now."  
  
A hand raised in the room. "Have you got all of the known species here and ready to go or have there been snags in the making of the robotics?"  
  
Grant nodded. "We have had several problems with our Dilophosaurus robots. They have been giving us lots of trouble and that's mainly due to the spitting capabilities that the animals possess."  
  
"Will they be able to join the exhibit before it actually opens," asked the reporter.  
  
"We're hoping so, but with the way things are going I'm beginning to doubt it. Are there any more questions?"  
  
Several more hands in the room raised and Grant sighed sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting concluded and all of the reporters left the museum very excited over what they'd just heard in the briefing room. Grant and Ellie walked out of the room and started toward the control room talking amongst themselves very quietly, almost whispering how most lovebirds do.  
  
"Dr. Grant," came a loud voice behind the couple.  
  
Grant and Ellie turned around to see Dr. Hunter Coleman running toward them.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Coleman, what is it," Grant asked smiling.  
  
"Sir, first off, I'd like to say that it's a great honor to finally meet you and your wife in person. You both contributed more money then anyone else for the project here."  
  
"We'll it's good to finally meet you as well," Ellie replied.  
  
Hunter smiled. "The Dilophosaurs continue to act up. My team and I are having absolutely no luck with those robots. I'm afraid that you're going to have to get some more specialized people to-"  
  
"Absolutely not," Grant said. "I'm not using more money from this museum to get more workers, just for those damn Spitters! I might try to see what Mr. Kirby wants to do about it since he's the money man, but I'm not hiring more hands!"  
  
"Well I guess it doesn't really matter anyway," Hunter replied. "I won't have to worry about this project anymore. I'm going on an expedition and I'm leaving for San Francisco now. Goodbye. Again, it was good to meet you."  
  
Hunter walked away from a confused Alan and Ellie Grant. He was now finally going to leave this horror of a Museum, and the strange people that he had to work with, for a trip to see something that he'd always dreamed of seeing, and that was in the Congo.  
  
"Looks like Campbell was successful in getting Hunter," Ellie said.  
  
"Yep," Grant replied. "I better call Ian and tell him the news." Grant and Ellie both walked toward their office to make the phone call. 


	4. Chapter 3: Alex Ventral

3. ALEX VENTRAL  
  
Edward Campbell entered the darkened Italian restaurant called Angelino's Italian Delight. This place was just three blocks away from The Museum of Natural History where Campbell had just come from. Campbell was now in search for his Zoologist that was waiting to have a late lunch with him. The restaurant was full of people as it always was. This place was one of the top restaurants in all of New York and it was even more expensive, but Campbell could afford it.  
  
Then he noticed his man sitting in a corner booth by himself waving for Campbell to come over. Campbell smiled and walked over to the booth where he sat across from the man. He extended his hand and shook the others.  
  
"Well," the man asked. "Do we have a Paleontologist or not?"  
  
"He couldn't resist the opportunity to join us," Campbell replied smiling. "So how are you doing today Alex?"  
  
"I could be better," Alex Ventral replied. "Times are getting tuff in Kenya ya know? It's getting harder and harder each day to get a grant for any expeditions for my research. I've even tried in several other countries and people are just getting scared anymore. You're little park has caused so much uproar that everyone has become superstitious of anything from people like us. to the countries own presidents."  
  
Campbell sighed. "I know. I know. You've told me this all before. That's the main reason why I invited you on this trip. You need money for your funding and I've been doing everything in my power to make it all happen. You have to understand that it's been hard on everyone. You have no idea how many times the Zaire Government have tried to send investigators to the park to see what the so called 'uproar' is all about."  
  
"Yeah, and you've stopped them every time," Alex implied. "Maybe it is time that they find out what you've got hiding behind the bushes though."  
  
"There isn't anything to hide behind any bushes. We've got them all locked up!" Campbell was starting to get irritated at this man and his ravings.  
  
"Calm down old man," Alex said. "Other people might hear you! If you want everything to remain on solid ground, you have to start trusting people other then me. I'm not the only one losing money here. Think of all the great white hunters that come to Africa to hunt tigers, lions, zebras, and all kinds of other wildlife. If you were a hunter and you went out to find some prey to kill for your own pleasure like they do, and you came back with nothing because there was nothing you'd be pretty damn pissed off too! I don't see how you do it with the feeding of your precious animals with the wildlife of Africa and all. I mean Tosha and Jeffery aren't going to be able to herd off the government forever ya know?"  
  
"Leave Tosha out of this," Campbell replied. "I don't want to hear that name right now."  
  
"Fine," Alex agreed. "I'm glad that we agree on one thing."  
  
Alex Ventral was thirty-five years old and a world re-known Zoologist for his study on African wildlife and their habitats. He'd even won the Nobel Prize last year for his research on the Cheetah's parenting behaviors. However, when the Zinj Corporation came into Zaire, things began to change rapidly. The company had built their little park in the Congo, put their strange monsters in it, and then began to take other animals from their prides just for the eating pleasures of the animals. You'd thought that the governments of the several countries that had lost these animals, including Kenya, would've realized this and done something about it. But somehow Zinj always swept everything out from under their noises.  
  
Alex had found out about Jurassic Congo by actually doing a little of his own detective work. It had actually all happened by chance one evening when he was watching a pride of Lions while hunting some Antelope. He'd been sitting in a tree at a nice and safe distance watching the attack pattern when suddenly a large aircraft came over the horizon. It had startled the Antelope away and drawn the Lions into a frenzy. However, a large loading door had opened on the side of the craft and several men with guns began firing what looked like tranquilizer guns at the animals knocking them all down one by one. Alex continued to watch on in pure anger when finally the craft landed and the people started loading the animals in. This was Alex's chance to finally find out where all of those missing animals were being taken. He'd found a way on the craft and hid in a dark area of the plane.  
  
After an hour of flight the plane had landed in a dense area somewhere in Zaire. The people then proceeded to take the animals that were in cages through a large and dark path into the jungle which lead deep into the Congo. He'd followed them all the way to a very large looking complex that seemed to stretch for miles. The animals were all taken inside the complex where of course Alex followed and was eventually captured by several of the people. He from then on was part of the Jurassic Congo project, because if he'd refused to join they probably would've killed him or fed him to the animals that were in the cages. When he first saw the animals, he'd thought that they were some kind of mutant monsters or something, but then realized what he was seeing were dinosaurs. Living, breathing dinosaurs that he'd thought were extinct, but were however standing right before him.  
  
"Listen Alex," Campbell said breaking the silence. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to make sure that you're still coming on the trip this weekend. Are you going to be loyal to us and make sure everything works out?"  
  
"You bet your ass I am," Alex replied. "I'm not going to let you take innocent people to your park and me not be there, and I don't give a damn what little Ms. Tosha Johnson thinks about it! She can hate me, you can hate me, but I'm going on this trip!"  
  
"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Campbell smiled. "So will you be joining me in San Francisco?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I've got to get on out to Africa because of some kind of trouble in Kenya. One of my former associates that worked in the field with me has gotten himself in trouble with the government over some killing that he's been doing."  
  
"Oh," Campbell said. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"  
  
"Apparently he killed a Cheetah that he wasn't supposed to kill, but that's not all that I'm hearing from him."  
  
"What else have you heard?"  
  
"He knows about our little operation in the Congo."  
  
"What are you talking about," Campbell asked getting very angry.  
  
"He's been to Isla Sorna before," Alex replied calmly. "He was on the second expedition sent out by Biosyn. You ever heard of Roland Tembo?"  
  
"No, not really," Campbell replied.  
  
"Well don't worry about him. He's a drunk anyway and most people won't believe him. All I've got to do is convince everyone that he's lying about what he's heard and I'll be on out to the park. Hell, I might even beat ya there."  
  
"What has he heard," Campbell asked.  
  
"He's heard about all the rumors that have been spread all around Africa about the animal abductions, the strange park that you're making, and some other things that I haven't been informed about. Just don't worry yourself about him. Roland Tembo is the least of our worries. Just be glad it's not someone like Ian Malcolm."  
  
Campbell laughed. "Or Paul Kirby for that matter."  
  
"Speaking of that Kirby fellow, have you got his kid to agree to come along yet?"  
  
"Nope," Campbell replied shaking his head. "I'm leaving for San Francisco in a few hours to do just that." Campbell looked at his watch. "I need to get back to headquarters before I leave though. I need to make sure everything's ok there before I leave."  
  
"What about lunch," Alex asked.  
  
Campbell chuckled. "Oh, I have no time to eat now. Besides, I'd rather eat when I'm calm. I know you told me not to worry about that Tembo guy, but it makes me very nervous still."  
  
Both men stood up and shook hands. They started to walk for the front desk.  
  
"Well, have a nice flight to Kenya and I better not hear anything more about this Tembo guy messing in our business. The last thing we need is one of the Jurassic Park survivors messing things up."  
  
"Don't worry my friend," Alex replied smiling. "Everything is completely under control." 


	5. Chapter 4: Zinj Headquarters

4. ZINJ HEADQUARTERS  
  
Edward Campbell emerged from his Dodge Viper in front of the entrance to a small gas station in the outskirts of New York City. It was pretty warm, but yet cold at the same time, seeing as which it's not very hot even in the summer in the big apple. Campbell walked into the gas station and nodded to the man at the checkout counter.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Campbell," The man said smiling. Campbell smiled and continued toward the back storage room where he went inside and moved toward the back where a broom was propped up against the wall. However, when Campbell went over and grabbed the broom he didn't pick it up, but instead moved it back from the wall.  
  
Suddenly the wall moved out of the way to reveal an elevator! Campbell entered and then punched a number into the keypad to the right side of the elevator. Then, a door closed, and the elevator began to descend downward at a slow rate. The very tired man stood in the elevator car waiting as patiently as he could for the car to make it to his destination.  
  
Edward Campbell had been working non-stop for the past several days trying to put together his team of people that would be lucky enough to see Jurassic Congo for the first time. He'd had a very hard time even getting people that were willing to see what was featured in Jurassic Congo. He'd finally decided to start lying to people about what the attractions were. Even then he was unable to get at least one survivor of any of the three Jurassic Park incidents. All of the people that he'd bothered to ask had become very cynical after the nightmares they'd experienced. This was even stronger for the people like Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, Robert Muldoon, and Ellie Sattler who'd all experienced two trips to one or the other dreaded island. Everything dealing with the Jurassic Park survivors seemed hopeless for Campbell. He knew that he had no choice in the matter as to weather or not there would be an expert from one of the JP accidents, but he wished to God that he did. It wasn't until earlier this week that he'd realized that a kid by the name of Eric Kirby had been involved in the third incident on Isla Sorna, which was part of the reason for the island's destruction.  
  
Eric Kirby wasn't one of Campbell's favorite choices, but he had to remember that Eric was a kid and kids were a large reason for the attractions at Jurassic Congo. Even the company's sponsors knew that much, but Campbell knew that they wouldn't allow the JP survivor to be a kid, so all he could do was hope that they'd never find out about it.  
  
Suddenly the door to the elevator slid open to reveal an amazingly humongous office complex with offices on all sides, desks in the center with several employees answering phones, and others doing duties that were done everyday. Several people, all in suits, moved around quickly, taking papers back and forth to other desks. There seemed to be a lot of chaos within the office. Campbell however, moved calmly around the office, moving past everyone. Ahead, Campbell noticed a room marked Genetics Lab: Authorized Personnel Only. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
The Genetics Lab was just as chaotic as the offices. In this room however, there were scientists in lab coats as well as all kinds of genetic equipment like gene splicing machines and sequencers. "Most of the time this lab is very quiet," Campbell thought to himself. He'd wondered what was going on to cause all of this busy wok between all of the geneticists. Campbell stopped the nearest person, which almost caused both men to fall.  
  
"What is with all of this in here," Campbell ordered for the man to answer.  
  
"Ms. Johnson is here sir," the man replied. "We're trying to make every little thing look important to our daily work. We don't want to seem like we're slacking sir."  
  
"Tosha Johnson is here!" Campbell's confusion turned into fear at that moment. Tosha was one of the representatives for the Zinj sponsors. She unlike most of the others was to be feared by everyone. She could almost be a dictator were this a Communist country. Tosha appeared to be a very gothic person for the profession that she was in and how rich she was. With all of these factors she was not only feared, but also hated by everyone, because she always took control of every situation. As most people in any company would feel, these qualities of Tosha made her the main, and pretty much only, representative that the sponsors would ever bother to send to the company period. The sponsors were very smart people, and when it came to matters dealing with Zinj, she was always sent. These were the reasons for Campbell's fear. He'd always feared Tosha and hated to ever deal with her.  
  
"Where is she now," Campbell asked.  
  
"She's waiting for you in your office sir," the geneticist replied. "She's been in there for an hour now. You might want to hurry to her."  
  
"You're right. I'll go there now." Campbell started running, full of fear, for his office. He exited the lab and moved past all of the people working in the offices. He dreaded having to see Tosha right then, during all of the problems that he'd been having recently, but he had to get it done so the trip to the Congo could get underway. He started toward the entrance to his office and prayed that she'd be in a good mood.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell have you been," Tosha Johnson yelled as Campbell entered his office. "I've been waiting here for a whole damn hour! Do you have any idea how many meetings I've missed? You'd better have a good explanation for this!"  
  
Campbell sighed as he stared at Tosha. She was sitting in his chair and twisting one of his pens in her right hand. She was wearing a business coat and a dress skirt that matched. Tosha was thirty-two year old and didn't look a day over twenty. She seemed to be at home in his leather chair and she always was when he wasn't in the room at the time that she stepped in. Tosha acted like she was the CEO of Zinj Bioengineering and Campbell was sick of it. He would tell her that, but Tosha was Zinj's number one sponsor and supporter. She had helped the company get through several accidents in the past with loads of cover-ups.  
  
During the relocation of the animals from Site C to their new locations in Jurassic Congo, several workmen were killed by the more vicious dinosaurs which included not only the carnivores, but also a few of the herbivores as well. Tosha had to go through very tiring processes to tell the families of the dead workmen that the deaths wee caused by construction incidents. The silences of the people were also very expensive, but Tosha would stop at nothing to make sure the Jurassic Congo project remained in business. So she was a bitch, but she had always been a great person to have added into the company and Campbell respected her for that.  
  
"I was in the process of-," Campbell was interrupted.  
  
"Of being utterly fucking useless," Tosha finished. "What a surprise."  
  
Campbell sighed. "I was in the process of getting my team for the trip together. We finally have a Paleontologist by the way. He may be new in the field, but he'll be a very trustworthy one."  
  
"New in the field," Tosha almost screamed. Another of her sermons was about to occur. "Why are you fucking with me? You know good and well that we need experts for this trip!"  
  
"And experts you are going to get," Campbell replied calmly. "Dr. Coleman is a very reliable Paleontologist. You also can't forget that we have Dr. Alex Ventral. He is one of the best Zoologists in the-"  
  
"Don't even get me started on that cynical bastard," Tosha interrupted. "I have no clue on Earth what made you get him involved! I mean, he's been involved in almost everything else so why this too? You might as well have gotten Ian Malcolm to go on this trip!"  
  
"I actually did try to get him, if you remember," Campbell replied annoyed. "However, he, like all of the other JP survivors that you suggested, were so cynical and afraid of ending up running from dinosaurs again that I've now resorted to having to get Eric Kirby."  
  
"And I'll be fine with the Kirby boy as long as you get him and not his stupid parents!"  
  
"Oh don't worry," Campbell replied throwing his hands up in defense. "I have no intention of getting Paul or Amanda. That would be committing suicide!"  
  
Paul and Amanda Kirby had recently become a very ruthless duo. After their experiences of Isla Sorna, they'd become ill tempered and superstitious of everything and everyone.  
  
"That was basically Tosha on a good day," Campbell thought to himself as he smiled.  
  
Even without the new attitudes, they were in too large a corporation, Kirby Enterprises, to be able to trust them to remain silent about the park. Eric on the other hand, they could put their trust in for the fact that he was still a kid and he'd never really cared for his parents or of telling them anything anyway. On top of all that Eric was a dinosaur fanatic and was also against the destruction of Isla Sorna unlike most of the other JP survivors. Eric would've actually gone to the island with Earth First if his parents hadn't kept him from doing so. Paul and Amanda had become very protective of Eric after what had happened with him and Ben Hildebrand. He was hardly ever aloud to leave the house except to go to school.  
  
The Kirbys, soon after their trip to Isla Sorna in 1999, had bought stock in the Museum of Natural History in New York and they'd actually worked there from time to time. The reason for the buy was mainly for Eric's love of dinosaurs in hopes that he'd take up with the museum and forget all about the genetically engineered monsters that he'd saw on the island. However, when Isla Sorna was destroyed Paul and Amanda's fears of Eric going back were history. The Kirby adults were not to be trusted anyway though, so that's why Campbell didn't approach them.  
  
"Just so you understand that neither Paul nor Amanda will be involved," Tosha ordered. "They'll ruin everything!"  
  
"I know that more then you do," Campbell replied. "Zinj Bioengineering is still having trouble money wise and Kirby Enterprises would take this company down instantly. They've been against the InGen dinosaurs since Eric was put in danger. I'm just glad that our headquarters is here in New York while they're in San Francisco."  
  
"That brings me to this question, what makes you think that we'll be able to take Eric Kirby on this trip without his parents realizing that he's gone?"  
  
"They've been planning a vacation just for themselves for months now. My contacts in San Francisco have been watching them both closely and they plan on leaving later this evening I do believe. And besides how would they find him if they realized that he was gone anyway? We're going all the way to the Congo!"  
  
"What about the people that are going to be looking after Eric," Tosha asked. Those people were surely going to be a problem to handle, because whoever it was, was more then likely related to Eric, and would try to contact his parents to tell them what was going on.  
  
"If we have to we'll silence them, lock them in a closet, or who knows, perhaps we'll bring them along."  
  
"This is not some little fun filled vacation," Tosha screamed. "This is a fucking investigation of your park and we only need experts for this trip!"  
  
"Fine," Campbell screamed. "I'll let you handle Eric's keepers for the vacation! While I'm getting Eric, you take care of them, deal?"  
  
"That sounds great," Tosha smiled. She turned and walked out of the office. That smile scared Campbell for when Tosha smiled there was going to be trouble and that was the last thing that Edward Campbell wanted to deal with at that time. 


	6. Chapter 5: Murphy, Oswald, & Johnson

5. MURPHY, OSWALD, & JOHNSON  
  
The law offices of Murphy, Oswald, & Johnson had worked alongside Zinj Bioengineering for the past two years, helping them with getting everything together for their amazing park in the Congo.  
  
Back in late 1999, Edward Campbell had came to them with documents stating that the long since bankrupted International Bioengineering Inc. had created a third site in the Congo back in early 1987. The documents had been found in the labs on Isla Sorna, Site B, and they stated that when John Hammond had bought Isla Sorna to create Site B, he thought that the island would be large enough to be able to do the testing and experiments that needed to be done on the animals. However, Hammond found out later on from his employees on Sorna that the island was just too small for the testing that they needed to do. Hell, Sorna was half the size that Isla Nublar was. Eventually Hammond had no choice but to chose another location for the animals to be tested, but he didn't want to keep bothering the Costa Ricans for more new locations, because they would start getting very suspicious of InGen and the Hammond Foundation. Hammond didn't like inspections and so far had been able to keep the Costa Ricans from conducting one, and he was sure that if he bought another island from them that they'd start wanting some inspections.  
  
So Hammond started researching for the perfect places that he could create a new site for his testing when he came upon a very interesting article in an African newspaper from the late 70's that had an interview with a man named Charles Munro. Hammond had gone out to Tangier where he was reported to have lived and talked to him about the interview that Munro had conducted. Munro had told him of an amazing adventure in the Congo that he'd experienced at the Lost City of Zinj. Hammond had decided, later on, that since the city had been destroyed by Mount Mukenko, he was going to choose that area for his new site.  
  
It had taken quite some time for the Zaire Government to agree to allow him to buy that area and a lot of questions were asked to him as to why he wanted to use an area so far away from the public, but his offer was finally excepted seeing as which Zaire needed the money that Hammond offered to them to try and rebuild their country. After the Zaire Government had finally overthrown General Muguru, they'd had a very hard time keeping the country united and with John Hammond's help they were able to get everything back in order.  
  
So with his new investment, John Hammond created his Site C in the Congo around the ash ruins of what once was the Lost City of Zinj and from there Hammond's teams of geneticists and workmen were able to do their testing on the animals and they actually had the room to make everything work much better from there.  
  
* * *  
  
Tosha Johnson walked into Jim Murphy's office and sat down in the seat directly in front of Murphy's desk. Murphy smiled at Tosha as he continued to talk on the phone with someone on the other line. Finally, Murphy hung the phone up and then turned to face Tosha in the face. Jim Murphy wore a navy blue pin stripped suit and a smile for a man of 23. He was the original creator of this law office and had eventually became partners with Stephanie Oswald and Tosha Johnson, because of money problems during a huge law suit that eventually gave the firm millions of dollars. Murphy really liked Stephanie because. well, she was beautiful, wise, and an all around nice person. He had actually dated her for quite a long time and was thinking of asking her to marry him. Tosha Johnson, on the other hand, Murphy never really cared for. She was way too bossy and that was the sort of thing that Murphy had never cared for. Now she was sitting right in front of him.  
  
"So what did the old man have to say," Murphy said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"He has a Paleontologist now," Tosha replied. "His name is Dr. Coleman and he's apparently new in the field. I told Edward that we needed someone that was world re-known and very good in the field, but as always, he never listens to me."  
  
"There's no need to worry about that," Murphy implied. "Perhaps it's better that we have a young scientist on the team."  
  
"Why do you say that, sir?" Tosha seemed very irritated, as always.  
  
"Because we might get a better result out of the reaction if we have some new blood to back us up."  
  
Tosha sighed getting angry. "But sir, we need some people that have been in the field for years. Don't you see that Edward is trying to screw us?"  
  
"Tosha darling listen to me," Murphy replied trying to calm her down. "We have Alex Ventral going and he's an expert in Zoology and-"  
  
"I don't trust Dr. Ventral! I never have."  
  
"I understand the way you feel about Alex, but you have to understand that he's very good in the field and has worked for this company for a good year now. I have all the faith in the world in him."  
  
"Not under his own will," Tosha implied. "You remember that he stuck his nose where it didn't belong just as much as I do, and he's not one to be trusted by any of us."  
  
"Mr. Campbell knows what he's doing," Murphy said.  
  
"Bullshit," Tosha screamed. "If he knew what he was doing he wouldn't have gotten Alex involved in this investigation, he would've gotten a more experienced Paleontologist, and he would've tried a lot harder to get a worthy Jurassic Park survivor that we could put trust in besides some stupid kid!"  
  
"That 'stupid kid' may be our best hope of what we're doing to not come out," Murphy screamed back. "Eric Kirby is the only one of those people that even I feel we can trust! We sure as hell would never be able to trust Ian Malcolm or Alan Grant. Those two have ran from dinosaurs one too many times and I'm sure it wouldn't interest them to possibly have to do it again! Not only are we dealing with those people, but we're also having problems with some of the old Biosyn employees. Hell, we even had to get Campbell to give Matt Rossiter a job after it somehow slipped about what we were doing! We still don't know who the backstabber was that did that little number."  
  
"I still don't get why he wanted to be a part of this company," Tosha implied. "He was the one that shut Biosyn down."  
  
"Biosyn was finished after the San Diego incident," Murphy replied. "Do you possibly think for one minute that Biosyn wouldn't have ended up with lawsuits coming out of their asses from death and destruction in San Diego? Hell, they had already taken a bad fall when Lewis Dodgson tried to go to Sorna. They were expected to fill for chapter 11 just a few months before Jeff Rossiter decided to buy the old Jurassic Park: San Diego location, and Matt knew that. He didn't want to have to take the downfall for his own father's mistakes, so he shut Biosyn down and blamed it all on the Biosyn Board of Executives."  
  
"Yes, and now all of the board are spending life in prison thanks to Daniel Ben Talon and Bob Eugene Morris," Tosha replied. "You do remember the reason why they're doing that right?"  
  
Murphy sighed. "Do we have to go through this again?"  
  
"I just want to make sure you remember," Tosha said.  
  
Murphy nodded.  
  
"They were sent to jail for trying to take cloned dinosaurs off of a Biological Preserve owned by the Costa Rican Government. The Zinj Corporation and we are basically doing the same thing. If work of all this gets out, we could be in some deep shit. We even broke a law that Biosyn didn't break."  
  
"Oh yes, the all mighty 'No Cloning Extinct Animals Law' right," Murphy asked laughing. "Don't worry Tosha. We have contacts all over the world. There is nothing that can stop this park from opening on time and this little invitation will prove it. We have a JP survivor, a Paleontologist, and a Zoologist going to the park observed by you, Edward, and Jeffery for the weekend." Murphy paused obviously thinking about something very important. "However, there is one thing that disturbs me."  
  
"What's that," Tosha asked, concerned. When Murphy was disturbed about something, it wasn't good. The last time he'd gotten disturbed, three of the company's most trusted lawyers had been killed by agents from a large corporation that they had a huge law suit against.  
  
"I'm actually shocked that you didn't catch it earlier. I said that we were having problems with some of the old Biosyn employees."  
  
"I caught it," Tosha replied, confused. "I just knew that you were talking about Matt. Is there something that he's done?"  
  
"No, it's not about Matt," Murphy said, shaking his head. "You remember the crew list from the second expedition that Biosyn sent out to Sorna right?"  
  
"Yes," Tosha replied. "Why?"  
  
"Apparently one of the surviving people somehow knows information about Jurassic Congo and is trying to prove it. Alex told me about it a few days ago. It deals with someone who's been on several of Alex's expeditions in Kenya."  
  
Tosha showed no sign of real interest. "There was only three people that survived that expedition unless you count Jeff Rossiter, but he was killed during what happened in San Diego. Which one is it?"  
  
"Roland Tembo."  
  
"Roland Tembo," Tosha repeated, trying to be shocked about something that she already knew. Tosha remembered the only three survivors of that second Biosyn expedition were Ed James (who was a spy for the company), and Ajay Sidahu (who was a poacher in Africa that also worked with the guy in question for a very long time), They were even considered best friends. Tosha had already found out from some of her contacts in the African Countries that Roland was doing something that could cause the park to break down. She had eventually gone out to Tangier to meet with Charles Munro, someone that had survived an expedition into the Congo to see the Lost City of Zinj. She had told him all about the Jurassic Congo project and had asked him to watch Roland and make sure that nothing went wrong. Tosha wondered why she hadn't of thought to talk to Munro until now, and she seriously needed to call Munro and notify him immediately. "What does Mr. Tembo have on us?"  
  
"Alex didn't want to tell too much as he was afraid that the guy would be able to put a face to the act that was going on. Roland is apparently going on trial tomorrow about him killing a cheetah and he'll probably try to spit out the knowledge that he knows about Edward's park. Alex left a few hours ago for Nairobi, Kenya to oversee the trial and he'll meet the rest of you at the park later. He even said that if he's lucky that he might beat ya there."  
  
Tosha looked shocked. "Alex Ventral at the park without the rest of us? That's not going to be good at all. I have to get on out to San Francisco."  
  
"San Francisco," Murphy asked.  
  
"Edward has to go out there to get the Kirby kid and I've got to have a meeting with Eric's babysitter as well. I'd better get all of this done now and get on out there. It'll take several days to get everything set up. I'll try to make a call to you from the Satellite Phone in the main control room when we arrive at the park. If there is an emergency, I'll try another way to contact you. I've got to go."  
  
Tosha started to get up. "Oh, one other thing," Murphy implied. Tosha sat back down. "That Guitierrez guy in Costa Rica called again today."  
  
Tosha sighed. "Is he still trying to get us to come down there and get those raptors?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Tosha said. "How many times do we have to tell him that we don't need those damn things?"  
  
Marty Guitierrez, a biologist from Costa Rica, had called Murphy's office about twenty times now, asking them if they wanted any loose raptors in Costa Rica. Guitierrez had somehow found out about the Zinj Corporation and what they were doing in the Congo. Guitierrez had agreed not to inform anyone about the park in exchange for several million dollars. However, he'd been recently calling over and over again just to see if Zinj wanted to take the raptors that had gotten off of Isla Nublar in 1989. Those raptors had lived in seclusion for the past twelve years, without the government destroying them. The only reason that Guitierrez wanted the animals out of Costa Rican was so that there was less chance of the animals killing people in the country. Zinj had denied the requests every time. They had plenty of raptors in the Congo, and they also felt that if they took animals that had escaped from Nublar that they'd somehow find ways to escape Jurassic Congo as well. It was kind of like the InGen curse in a way.  
  
"Well I won't keep you any longer," Murphy smiled. "Have a good trip." Tosha jumped up to leave the office, but stopped when she heard Murphy call her name. "Be careful Tosha. If something goes wrong out there, and the animals get out, and start roaming free, I want you to deal with it. You know what I'm talking about. Have that place destroyed if something goes wrong. I won't have innocent people killed because of some of those creatures."  
  
"I understand sir." Tosha turned back around and left the office.  
  
Murphy shook his head and turned back to some of his papers. He then looked at his cell phone at the other end of the desk. He picked it up and dialed a number. He could hear the ringing through the phone and then heard the sound of someone picking up the receiver and saying "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ian," Murphy replied. "Steph and I are going out to eat tonight at Red Lobster. Can you make that meeting... Good. I'll see you then... Ok, bye." He hung up the phone and smiled. 


	7. Chapter 6: Good Night Eric

6. GOOD NIGHT ERIC  
  
The hot, drenching water streamed down on Eric Kirby's tan body as he continued to bath in his shower. It was 9:55 P.M. on a Friday, and tomorrow was the last day of school for the week. He would be going to spend the weekend and the next whole week with his aunt, Karen. His parents were going on a vacation for their second honeymoon of being back together. Eric's parents had gotten remarried after the trip to Isla Sorna. At first, Eric was extremely happy to see his parents back together, but later on, things started to get really bad.  
  
Eric shook that thought away. He didn't want to think about that right now. He would always wait until he felt bad to think about those awful feelings. Right now he was taking a shower and it felt very good. Showers were always a wonderful thing for him. They made him very calm, and with all of the things he had to deal with during the day, he really needed a chance to feel calm.  
  
Something else that made him calm was when he thought about someone that he'd had a crush on at the time. He might not have been out with very many people in his short amount of time on earth, but he did have some pretty amazing crushes. His crushes were all he had. He didn't have much else to do, because of his parents. So he thought about the people he was in love with, whoever it was that he liked at the time.  
  
He started to think about one of his most recent crushes. Someone he'd met at the Museum of Natural History in New York. Eric might have been living in San Francisco, but he spent a lot of time in New York and really liked this person. As the hot water enveloped his body, he started to feel very aroused. He started rubbing his hands all over his soap soaked body. He moved them around his nipples and started pinching them as they began to harden. Eric moved his left hand down his body and toward the device that made him a boy. He grabbed it and moaned as he started to stroke it slowly. He moved his right hand from his nipple and placed it on the shower wall.  
  
Eric stroked harder as he began to moan louder and could feel the excited pleasure inside his body. Suddenly the sperm came seeping out of his boyhood as he let go with his left hand and placed it on the wall as well. He watched as the sperm went down the drain.  
  
He turned the shower off and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went to the mirror and brushed his simi-long hair neatly, brushed his teeth, and put on some underarm deodorant. Eric turned and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.  
  
Inside, the room was quite clean. That was because his parents would beat his butt if they ever found that it weren't. There were posters on the wall. Most of them were of Dragon Ball Z, but there was one that had the band, Linkin Park on it. He moved toward his drawer and got out a nightshirt. He removed the towel and pulled the shirt over his body.  
  
He started for his bed, but there was suddenly a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he said. "Oh no," he thought. "One or both of my parents are about to give a lecture."  
  
Amanda Kirby came into the room wearing a pink robe and a pair of red pajamas. Her hair was blond and short, just like it had always been. She came over to Eric and hugged him. "Now I want you to be a good boy while you're at Aunt Karen's this weekend."  
  
"Don't worry Mom," Eric replied. "I'll be good."  
  
"I know," Amanda replied. "I'm just making sure. Now, you do have the phone number for the hotel right?"  
  
"And the cell phone number," Eric replied. "And Dad's pager number. I've got it all Mom. Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
Amanda smiled. "That's my good boy." She hugged him again.  
  
"Do you think Aunt Karen will mind if I call Hunter sometime this weekend," Eric asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know," Amanda replied. "It is long distance. I'm ok with it if she is though. Well, I'll let you go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you. Good night."  
  
"Good night Mom," Eric said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Have a great trip."  
  
"Thanks," Amanda replied. "I hope you have a nice time away from us. I'm sure you'll have a blast." Amanda joked and walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"You have no idea," Eric whispered. He jumped into bed and turned out the light, beside his bed. He began to dream of better times, when he was at the Museum in New York with Hunter, and away from his parents and all of the bullies of his school. 


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival

D AY 2: SAN FRANCISCO  
  
August 15, 2001  
  
1. ARRIVAL  
  
Edward Campbell was on a bumming 747 and on his way to San Francisco. Sitting in front of Campbell was his assistant, Jeffery Robinson. Jeffery wore some safari cloths and a pair of wire-frame glasses. Campbell sighed as he stared out the window at his right side.  
  
Jeffery smiled. "What's wrong Ed?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Jeffery," Campbell replied. "I guess I'm just nervous is all."  
  
"You... nervous," Jeffery asked laughing. "That's funny sir."  
  
"What's so funny about that," Campbell asked looking at his assistant oddly.  
  
"Nothing really sir," Jeffery replied. "Just that you are hardly ever nervous. You get scared every now and then, but those butterflies haven't ever tried to come after you before. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Campbell put his hand on his white beard and stroked it slowly. He was clearly thinking. "I had a late lunch with Alex today."  
  
"Is he what's making you nervous," Jeffery asked. "Don't worry about Alex sir. He won't be a problem. He's been a good employee for quite a long time."  
  
"No, it's not Alex that bothers me. It's something that he said that is though." Campbell picked up a magazine in the empty seat beside him. It was the recent addition of the 'Times'.  
  
Jeffery stared at Campbell for a few long minutes. He'd wondered what it was that Alex could've said that would make Campbell nervous. No one had ever made Campbell nervous just over a little information. This turn of events kind of worried Jeffery a little himself. He'd hoped that what this all really was, was just Campbell being worried about the investigation working out.  
  
"So what did Alex say?"  
  
"It appears that someone that survived Isla Sorna has found out about our little project in the Congo," Campbell said, not taking his eyes away from the magazine. "He said that it was someone that he used to work with in Kenya. He's name is Roland Tembo. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Yes I have," Jeffery replied. This was not going to be good for his and Tosha's plans. Alex wasn't supposed to find out about the Roland Tembo problem. And what was really bad about it was that Campbell now knew as well. Things weren't looking good. "How did he find out?"  
  
"I'm not really sure and I don't think that Alex really knows either. However, Mr. Tembo is going on trial in Nairobi, probably right now. If he tells anyone about the park we're ruined!"  
  
"What's he on trial for?"  
  
"Oh, that's just about some tiger he killed. Alex went down there to defend the Zinj Corporation, but I fear the worst will come of this."  
  
"Sir we have the Zairian Government on our side," Jeffery stated. "Even if Roland did get the officials in Nairobi to believe him, they wouldn't be able to get out to the Congo to find out if he was telling the truth. Zaire would stop them as soon as they crossed the border. Hell, maybe even before they crossed the border."  
  
"Perhaps you're right my friend," Campbell said smiling. "I'm probably worried about nothing. Alex knows what he's doing. I'm just being silly. The only real problem is Tosha and her law firm."  
  
"You have got a really good point there sir," Jeffery replied laughing. "She's always been a pain in the ass."  
  
"And Jim Murphy isn't much better either," Campbell said. "Stephanie Oswald is the only reasonable one among them. The other two may be good sponsors and have helped to keep this project going and secret, but I'm afraid that they're going to try and bomb my park or maybe worse. I've feared it for a long time."  
  
"So have I sir," Jeffery said. "So have I."  
  
Campbell looked at his watch. It was 10:25 in the morning. "Eric is probably in school right now. I'm guessing he's in PE class right?"  
  
"I believe that's correct sir," Jeffery replied.  
  
"PE classes," Campbell said shaking his head. "I hated PE classes."  
  
"I liked them sir," Jeffery said. "The captain of my basketball team I was. It was a great time in my life."  
  
"Well," Campbell began," at least one of us was good at athletics. "I pretty much sucked at them. They were definitely not my cup of tea."  
  
"Why's that sir," Jeffery asked. "I'd thought you would've loved sports."  
  
Campbell shook his head. " No Jeffery. I was a slow runner for one thing. I was also way too concerned with my schoolwork and other responsibilities. I even had an after school job so I could start making my own money so I could go to a good college..."  
  
"And that's just what you did sir," Jeffery replied. "I heard you went to Yale. Is that true?"  
  
"Completely my boy," Campbell said. "I was a hard worker and it all paid off. I received my master's degree in Zoology and immediately joined Earth First. I've always loved nature. It's a really wonderful thing to me, and to see man destroy it like they've done in the past is just disgusting. We didn't accomplish much in the group, except to improve lab animal testing. Earth First just didn't succeed very well. Hell, they shut down after Nick, myself and a few others left to create Zinj Bioengineering. I guess, in the end, man always wins over nature. I guess we need paper and pencils more then we need to be able to breath."  
  
Jeffery laughed. "Too true, sir..."  
  
Suddenly an intercom cut the two men's conversation off. "Attention please. We'll be landing at San Francisco International Airport in five minutes. Please fasten you're seatbelts, and thank you for choosing American Airlines."  
  
"Well," Campbell began, "we've come this far without being caught. Do you think this inspection will do ok?"  
  
"I'm positive of it sir," Jeffery replied smiling. "Absolutely positive." 


	9. Chapter 8: The Dinosaur Kid

2. THE DINOSAUR KID  
  
The grass crunched softly under the Nike basketball shoes of sixteen- year-old Eric Kirby as he ran alongside the other people in his 10th grade PE class. They were doing the mile, which was one thing that Eric hated about PE. Actually, he pretty much hated everything dealing with PE classes and he was glad that this would be the last year that he had to take it. Even when he was in kindergarten he hated that class, but he always had to deal with it and hope that it would be over soon.  
  
Suddenly one of the school's bullies, Bob, came up alongside Eric and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Better hurry up Dinosaur Kid, before you get eaten," Bob said as he moved away from Eric. Several of the other kids laughed as they continued to run past.  
  
Dinosaur Kid was the name that Eric had received 2 years ago after his trip to Isla Sorna when he was fourteen. Most people had already known about Jurassic Park and the three incidents that occurred; however it wasn't till the San Diego Incident that the whole world knew of Jurassic Park. What happened in San Diego caused lots of damage and death made only be the efforts of a lone Tyrannosaurus Rex looking for his son. More damage would've been made if it weren't for Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler's assistance.  
  
However, because of what occurred, Isla Sorna was bombed by the United States, leaving all of the animals dead. Eric wanted to go to the island with a group called Earth First to try and protest against the bombing. It didn't help though, but Eric would've wanted to try just like the other people of that group. The only thing that had stopped him from going were his parents and he couldn't go against them for not only the fact that they were his flesh and blood, but for also all of the power that they held in the U.S. under Kirby Enterprises.  
  
Just the name of that company made Eric feel sick. He hated his parent's corporation. His dad had said thousands of times that Eric would take over Kirby Enterprises when he and his mother died.  
  
All Eric wanted to be was a Paleontologist. He didn't want to have to take over a company that he knew nothing about and despised in the first place. He wasn't someone that walked around wearing suits and ties. Eric was a lain back kid that wanted to do something that he'd enjoy instead of something that he knew he'd never be able to do.  
  
However, his parents were airheads. They never listened to reason. When Eric had told them that he wanted to be a Paleontologist, Amanda made him go outside and get a switch from a tree. She then made him pull his pants down so that she could beat some sense into him. He'd gotten several bruises on his ass because of that day and couldn't bare to sit down for two whole weeks. After that he never mentioned being a Paleontologist again. He guessed the reason for the outrage was because of what they'd went through on Sorna trying to rescue him. They probably just didn't want him to end up running from InGen dinosaurs again. He couldn't really figure that one out. All of those animals were dead now. Nublar was destroyed in 1989, Sorna was destroyed in 1999, InGen went out of business only months after Nublar's destruction thanks to Donald Gennaro, and Biosyn was finally forced to file for chapter 11 after Jeff Rossiter's little plan to make Jurassic Park San Diego. It didn't seem like it could be possible for another JP incident to occur. Eric guessed that his parents either cared too much for him, or they just loved to abuse him. He hoped it wasn't the second one.  
  
As Eric neared the finish of the mile, he found himself feeling overly tired and out of breathe, but he continued moving on just so he could get it all over with. Eric had never considered himself at all athletic. Sometimes he would play basketball with some friends, but he never wanted to play on a team. He crossed the finish line and proceeded over to the grass where he dropped to the ground immediately. Eric stared at the beautiful blue sky and puffy white clouds making all kinds of shapes in the sky. To one side he saw several bunny rabbits that appeared to be hopping around. Then to his horror he saw another cloud that gave the shape of a horrifying Pteranodon that seemed to be swooping down at him. He started to panic, and then he screamed as someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Whoa, calm down," the man said as he was trying to get Eric to settle down.  
  
To the side of the playground Eric could hear Bob and his friends laughing at him. Then Bob started to yell to Eric, "Don't let the mean dinosaurs get you Dinosaur Kid!" More laughter was heard from the kids behind him. "Stupid faggot!" The kids laughed even louder as they started to walk away to another part of the playground.  
  
Eric looked at the man to his side. He seemed to be in his late 50's or early 60's. Eric had no idea who he was. "Don't listen to them. They'll just have a criminal record in the future. I'm Edward Campbell formerly of Earth First and now CEO of Zinj Bioengineering. I'd like to talk to you about something that I'm sure you'd be very interested in knowing."  
  
"You were part of Earth First," Eric replied with excitement. He'd never had the opportunity to meet someone from that group that he felt very strong for.  
  
"Yes, indeed I was," Campbell replied. "That group was how I was able to come about making my company Zinj, seeing as which I was at Isla Sorna's destruction and all."  
  
"You went to Sorna when it was destroyed! I wanted to go and help to stop them from destroying those animals, but my parents wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Yes, I know," Campbell said smiling. "I also know that your name is Eric Kirby and about your trip to Isla Sorna."  
  
"Who doesn't know about that trip," Eric snickered. He kind of hated how he'd ended up on Sorna. After the parasailing incident with Ben Hildebrand he had to spend a long time there with that guy, and Ben, at the time, was his mother's boyfriend, because his parents had been divorced in 99. Ben actually scared Eric in a way. He just really didn't know the guy. Plus Ben wasn't very happy with his choice of being Bi-Sexual. That always pissed Eric off. Why couldn't people just get over all of that shit? Why can't they just let people live with the way that other people were and move on with their lives? It was not any of their business anyway.  
  
After Ben's death Eric's parents realized that they still loved each other and eventually got married again which wasn't good for Eric because of the yelling that he would always receive from them and of course the beatings. His parents also scared him at times with their ruthlessness that they seemed to have received.  
  
"Well I've came here today to tell you that the InGen dinosaurs aren't extinct. They continue to live and flourish." Campbell continued to smile. He knew that the kid would be excited to know that.  
  
"What are you talking about," Eric asked more confused then he'd ever been. "Sorna was bombed! How could they still be around?"  
  
"InGen had a third site for their animals," Campbell replied. "In the deep unknown parts of the Congo where the Lost City of Zinj once was, John Hammond created Site C about a year and a half after he bought Isla Sorna. Apparently Sorna was too small for what they wanted to do and needed another area to work with."  
  
"The Congo? Why would InGen want another site that far away from Costa Rica?"  
  
"More secrets I believe. That's the only reason my company ever figured out. However, Site C isn't the reason that I'm here. I'm here because my company have captured the animals from Site C and built a magnificent park to showcase the animals. I'm having a little pre-opening invitation for a few experts to enjoy. I'd like you to be one of those experts."  
  
"Is it because I'm a survivor of a Jurassic Park incident?"  
  
"That and the fact that you're the only one of them that I can trust with this project."  
  
"So you asked most of the others and they said no," Eric asked smiling.  
  
Campbell smiled. This kid was obviously very smart. He wondered why he hadn't asked Eric first instead of the others, like Ian Malcolm and Robert Muldoon. Hell, he was related to Karen Ross for crying out loud! They needed him badly if they were going to get Dr. Ross. "You're right. I wish I hadn't have wasted my time with them now. Come on though, what do you say? I know you'd love to see the animals again, and this time it's perfectly safe. I'll even pay you handsomely if you like."  
  
"How handsomely," Eric asked.  
  
"As hansom as you appear to all the girls you've gone out with kid," Campbell smiled patting the boy on the back.  
  
Eric laughed. "That's not going be very high then."  
  
Campbell laughed. He didn't understand what the kid meant though. He'd thought for sure that a nice looking kid like him had had dozens of girlfriends. Hell, Campbell had had about twenty before he'd even reached Eric's age. All of them worshiped Campbell for his good looks and charms, so he wondered what was with Eric on that point.  
  
Eric sat there on the ground and thought over all of the events that occurred on Isla Sorna and all of the horror that he'd experienced over the several days he was on the island. However, he also thought of how much he loved dinosaurs and how sad he was when the island was bombed. Now that they're still alive it made him want to see them all over again. "Alright, I'm in, but there is one problem. My Aunt Karen is going to be looking after me this weekend because of a vacation that my parents want to take. What are we going to do about that?"  
  
"Don't worry Eric," Campbell replied. "One of my people is taking care of the problem as we speak. Come on. Let's get moving. There are people waiting at the airport for us. I've already got you out of class now so we're free to go on."  
  
"How did you get me out of class," Eric asked. "I'm not related to you in any way."  
  
Campbell smiled that devilish smile of his. "The Zinj Corporation can be very conniving at times my young friend. Especially when it comes to getting what they want."  
  
With those words the two got up, off the ground, and started off for Campbell's rent-a-car. 


	10. Chapter 9: Times Long Forgotten

3. TIMES LONG FORGOTTEN  
  
Tosha Johnson emerged from her Ferrari rent a car and walked up a long driveway to a very beautiful house on a back road in San Francisco, California. She had done some searching with her contacts to find the people that would be watching after Eric Kirby while his parents would be away on their vacation. She found that it was actually one person in California named Karen Bellingham. Tosha hated that she had to take a flight from New York to San Francisco, but she had a job to do and a company to protect.  
  
Tosha walked up to the front door and rang the bell hearing a short jingle from the sound of the bell. If jingles weren't irritating, she didn't know what was. Anything that didn't seem in the least bit gothic Tosha hated. She turned around to look at the scenery around the neighborhood. It seemed like a nice little community with several nice houses, just like the one she was standing at.  
  
In front of her, children were at play. The kids seemed to be playing hide and seek as they ran around looking for places to hide, while another kid stood facing a tree counting with his eyes closed. This didn't seem to affect Tosha all that much though. She usually felt humor only when she was seeing something dark or evil.  
  
Suddenly the door behind her opened with a lovely woman at the age of 46, standing there in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"Mrs. Karen Bellingham," Tosha asked.  
  
"Actually I divorced John about a year ago," Karen replied. "I'm Dr. Karen Ross once again. What would you like though?"  
  
"You're Karen Ross, formerly of Earth Resources Technology Services," Tosha asked shocked. She couldn't believe that she was standing in front of the woman that had survived the expedition into the Congo back in June of 1979. Tosha had only heard small parts of the story from Charles Munro of what Karen Ross had went through, but she did know for sure that Ross had went to the Lost City of Zinj and survived the killer gray gorillas that had given Zinj Bioengineering a hard time during early construction of the park. However, the beasts stopped bothering them when the Velociraptors came into play. They'd send the raptors after them every time the gorillas came close to the area.  
  
Ross rolled her eyes. "I'm glad that I don't work there anymore. The work was way to stressful. Please, what do you need?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Tosha replied, shaking Ross' hand. "I'm Tosha Johnson of Zinj Bioengineering. I was here to discuss something of importance, but I do believe that there is a more interesting thing that has came to my attention." Tosha smiled as she realized that Dr. Ross would be a great expert to take along on the trip to the Congo.  
  
"Well whatever it is please come in Ms. Johnson," Ross said, moving out of the doorway. "It's a bit too hot out here for me." As Tosha entered, she noticed that the place was a mess, or well at least the living room was. It seemed to be full of all kinds of papers and documents of some importance. On the wall there were pictures of jungles and gorillas.  
  
Ross went into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. "Would you like some coffee Ms. Johnson?"  
  
"Sure and please call me Tosha," she replied. "Thanks." Tosha started looking around at the photographs on the walls. There appeared to be several pictures that had been taken in Africa and most of them were familiar scenes to Tosha from her several visits to the Congo. Some of the pictures had people walking around and others with them posing. One of the pictures to the side had a tall man with curly hair crouched down among a small gorilla that looked to Tosha to be female.  
  
She continued to stare into the picture trying to figure out who the guy was, but at the same time the gorilla was making her feel a little uneasy.  
  
"His name was Peter Elliot," Ross said coming up from behind Tosha spooking her. Tosha wasn't one to usually be scared easily. "He's a Primatologist actually. The gorilla beside him was called Amy. She was one of the first gorillas to successfully learn sign language."  
  
"Love interest," Tosha asked still looking at the picture.  
  
"The gorilla or Peter," Ross replied smiling.  
  
"This Dr. Elliot guy," Tosha said.  
  
"No, he and I had nothing in common what-so-ever. God, the expedition alone that we went on put a lot of tension on the two of us, but I do miss him sometimes. He was a nice person."  
  
"You never saw him again?"  
  
"He's just too wrapped up in his work I guess," Ross sighed. She then sat down on the nearby couch just staring. Tosha joined her. "So tell me Ms. Johnson, what is the reason for this visit?"  
  
"I would like to discuss you coming with me to see a grand park," Tosha replied smiling.  
  
"What kind of park could you possibly ask me to come see," Ross asked. She hoped this woman wasn't one of those idiots wanting to see the great gray gorilla. Those damn things gave her so many nightmares that she'd be rich if she got a dime for each one.  
  
Tosha smiled. She assumed that this woman was smart, but wanted to try going at this the stupid way. "Actually I've heard that you've been to the Congo before and I was wondering-"  
  
"I know what you want and I can already tell you that I'm not going for it," Ross said angrily.  
  
"No, that's not it at all," Tosha said. "Have you ever heard of Jurassic Park?"  
  
"Yes, I have heard of it," Ross replied confused wondering as to what that park would have to do with the Congo. "I've heard that it was some sort of nightmare in Costa Rica that caused several deaths during the dates of 1989, 1995, and 1999 if I remember correctly. I memorize a lot of historical dates. I've always been a history wiz. So what does this Jurassic Park have to do with the Congo?"  
  
Tosha smiled and nodded. "I can see that I'm going to have to explain everything to you. Ok, what I have to tell you deals with Jurassic Park in a way. A man named John Hammond and his genetics company InGen started it. They created genetically engineered dinosaurs from fossilized DNA. Afterwards they put these animals on two islands. They were named Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Nublar was the showroom for the tourist to see. Sorna however, was larger and was were all of the genetic testing and breeding was done. Later on there was an opening tour and the park proved too dangerous causing several people including Hammond to be killed. That island was destroyed. After that there were two expeditions that ended up on Isla Sorna all thanks to another genetics company called Biosyn. After the second expedition and a little Godzilla action in San Diego, Isla Sorna was finally destroyed. We thought for sure that every one of those animals were gone for good, however we were wrong. The owner of the company that I work for, Zinj Bioengineering went to Sorna right before it was destroyed with a group called Earth First. There he found some interesting plans reviling the fact that Hammond had a third site for Jurassic Park's little secrets. The interesting part is that the site was right where the Lost City of Zinj once was. The animals there were kept inside large restrainment cages in the lab structures underground where they somehow continued to survive after all that time. The owner of Zinj Bioengineering found the site and began construction on a little place called Jurassic Congo. You can take a guess on how we got the name for the company."  
  
"What does all of this have to do with me," Ross asked with shock from hearing all of this information. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why had this John Hammond fellow made a dinosaur facility in the Congo and so near those deadly gray gorillas? She shook her head. He wouldn't have done that after hearing the nightmarish tale that she'd went through. Or had he heard the tale? Perhaps not. However, she did wonder why this facility had been abandoned. She feared that those deadly gray gorillas still existed in the Congo and that if she went it would be her last mistake. The only thing that she really wanted answered though came to her throat and she said it. "Why would you want your park in the Congo near the deadly gray gorillas?"  
  
"The park is a very secret project for one and the animals are to be a surprise to the people of the world," Tosha replied. "We needed the seclusion of where the park is to make it all work out. Plus we were able to build around Site C and move the animals to better locations afterwards."  
  
"How did you keep the people of Africa from figuring all this out," Ross asked.  
  
"We paid the governments very handsomely. We've spared absolutely no expense to make this company and the park succeed. We want to accomplish what John Hammond was unable to do and we're very close to doing it."  
  
"But why would you want me to join this trip?"  
  
"You've been to the Congo before and survived a trip to the Zinj City. You are a great person to have on board. You also know your way around the region that we're going to. There is little walking that has to be done to get to Jurassic Congo, but since you've been there it would be an honor to have you lead us into the park and Zinj Bioengineering is willing to pay you nicely for your contribution to this project."  
  
"What about Peter," Ross asked almost yelling. "He's a Primatologist for crying out loud! He's much better then I am! And besides that I also have to baby sit my sister's son this weekend so they can go on a vacation."  
  
Tosha looked puzzled. What could that Peter Elliot guy possibly give them help in? They needed Karen Ross not only for the fact that she had been to the Congo before, but also because Eric was going on the trip also. "Dr. Ross, we don't need a Primatologist. We need you. You know how to work technical equipment, he doesn't. You are a much better person and you can check out the computer systems and security systems at Jurassic Congo and see how well they're doing. And on top of all that the person that you're baby sitting is coming on the trip also."  
  
"What are you talking about he's coming along," Ross said shocked and almost on the verge of yelling.  
  
"Eric Kirby is coming on the trip," Tosha said matter-of-factly. "We have to have at least one survivor of one of the three Jurassic Park expeditions and he's the only one that we've been able to get to say yes to I believe. We need him and we need you. We don't need Paul or Amanda and they are to not be informed of this trip in the first place."  
  
"Oh believe me, I know how they can mess up things," Ross replied laughing. She'd had several mishaps with her sister and that crazy husband of hers in the past. They were actually the main reason that Ross was asked to leave the U.S. Geological Survey EDC about four years ago. After she'd been taken out of EDC she'd had nothing but problems with her now ex- husband John Bellingham and that of which was the reason for their eventual divorce and her moving to San Francisco to be close to Eric. She really loved her little nephew. She'd grown to despise her sister and stepbrother, but she'd always love Eric.  
  
"Then it's settled," Tosha said. "You'll come with us right?"  
  
Ross pondered on this development silently not knowing what to say. She finally looked up at Tosha and sighed. "Alright, Eric and I will both go."  
  
"You won't regret this Dr. Ross," Tosha replied still smiling. "You've made the right choice." The two got up and walked toward the door. Tosha turned around as she went outside. "I'd like for you to meet me at the San Francisco International Airport in three hours. We're leaving then with everyone else. I'll wait for you at the front of the building. I thank you again for joining the team. See you in three hours."  
  
Dr. Ross watched the woman jump in her car and start off down the street. She could suddenly feel her body trying to fall out from under her, as she felt sick at her stomach. Karen Ross was finally going to face her fears that were in the Congo. 


	11. Second Configuration and Chapter 1: Nair...

SECOND CONFIGURATION  
  
"Now that the team has been completed, the expedition to see a new park will begin. However, will the drawings show tragedy or amazement to come?"  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
4. NAIROBI  
Based on a scene from an idea used in the movie Congo  
  
Dr. Alex Ventral stepped out of the small helicopter marked with the logo of the Zinj Corporation. Alex stood 5'9 and weighed 243 lbs. He was dressed in black cowboy boots and a pair of blue Wrangler cowboy cut jeans. Alex always wanted to be a cowboy, but every time he tried to ride a horse, he would fall off and break something. So he just stuck with the cloths and was fine with that. He was at a large airport in Nairobi. This airport however, was overrun with dozens of army officials, moving about very panicky. Alex was very confused as to why there was so much chaos and confusion happening around the airport. Kenya was a Democratic country and had been officially since 1982. It was unofficial in 1964, but it had to be made legal, and wasn't until 82.  
  
Alex saw his older brother, Eddie Ventral, running toward him from his small golf cart on the runway. "Hey cowboy! How's it hangin?" Eddie was 45 years old and had been one of the only 18 Customs Agents of the United States that was overseas. It was a tuff job working in Africa and mainly Kenya at most times, but it was a job and he did his best at it.  
  
"Long, hard, and always to the right," Alex replied smiling. This didn't seem like the time to be joking around, but he wanted to try to lighten the mood. "What's going on here."  
  
"We had a little dispute earlier today," Eddie replied. "Apparently the President was shot at by some kind of riot group!"  
  
"Did they kill him," Alex asked.  
  
"That's the bad news," Eddie replied yelling over the noise. "No, they didn't! All of this is going on in every known location in Kenya! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get you to the court house!"  
  
"I have to get there," Alex yelled. "I have a job to do!"  
  
"I was expecting this little brother," Eddie replied. "I already have a replacement for you at the court house now! All I have to do is call him up and he'll make sure to defend your case!"  
  
"Who do you have," Alex asked. "Does he have contacts with Zinj Bioengineering?"  
  
Eddie shook his head. "No... But he does have contacts with the Lost City of Zinj if that helps!"  
  
Alex looked up in shock at his brother. "What?"  
  
"He was one of the few people that survived an expedition into the Congo where your top secret thing is! His name is Charles Munro!"  
  
Alex was amazed. "The Charles Munro? The Captain that in 1964 was a mercenary under the leadership of Colonel Hoare?"  
  
Eddie smiled. "None other."  
  
"Does he know about the top secret project," Alex asked.  
  
"I think so," Eddie replied. "He was approached by Ms. Johnson a while back. She went out to Tangier and talked directly to him. He didn't tell me anything, but I do believe he knows about it all."  
  
"That bitch," Alex said wiping sweet from his forehead. He pulled his New York Yankees baseball hat down farther on his head as the sun tried to blind him. Things were starting to get out of hand. However, it wasn't like things weren't already out of hand when it came to Tosha Johnson. She was trouble, and Alex knew it. He'd tried to get Campbell to realize that several times in the past, but Campbell wouldn't go along with it, because she was the top sponsor for Zinj Bioengineering, so he wouldn't listen. "Did Mr. Campbell know about this?"  
  
Eddie shrugged. "Hell if I know. All I know is that Munro is waiting to take your place defending The Zinj Corporation."  
  
"Wait a second," Alex said. "Did Tosha know about Roland Tembo's involvement all along?"  
  
"It seems like it," Eddie replied. "Why would she talk to Captain Munro about it if she didn't."  
  
"Tosha's up to something and I've got to find out what." Alex started to walk back to the helicopter. "Tell Captain Munro good luck. I hope he can take care of all this."  
  
"You sure that you don't want me to try to get you to the Court House," Eddie asked. "I can give it a shot."  
  
"Don't bother," Alex replied. "I've got to investigate about all of this dealing with Tosha. It was nice to see ya again bro. Talk to ya soon." Alex hugged his brother and started back toward the plane.  
  
Alex had to talk to Tosha immediately. There was something going on with that woman and he was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He had to get on out to the Congo, and he had to beat Tosha and the others there. He just hoped he wasn't too late. 


	12. Chapter 11: Take Off

5. TAKE OFF  
  
San Francisco International Airport was bustling with people all in search of one thing, the chance to travel somewhere. Bags were being loaded onto the conveyer belt to be taken to their respected planes while people rushed to get onboard themselves. There were still yet other people running around in a chaotic mess throughout the building. In the middle of this mess stood Dr. Hunter Coleman, confused and looking around for Mr. Campbell to hopefully show up any moment.  
  
Hunter Coleman had taken a flight from New York to San Francisco about two hours after his meeting with Edward Campbell. He'd spent 4 hours on a Boeing 747 in suspense of getting to see all of the amazing animals at Jurassic Congo, but why wouldn't he want to see them? Hunter was a Paleontologist and loved everything dealing with dinosaurs. This all seemed too good to be true. The fact that the InGen dinosaurs were still alive gave Hunter new meaning to being a Paleontologist. He felt so excited to be lucky enough to be able to go see the animals that were going to be there.  
  
Suddenly a well-dressed man wearing some type of black suit walked up to Hunter.  
  
"Are you Dr. Coleman," the man asked.  
  
"Yes," Hunter replied questionably.  
  
"Good," the man smiled. "Mr. Campbell is waiting for you at terminal 22. Walk this way sir." The man began walking away from Hunter at a fast pace. Hunter was barely able to keep up with the man as he pushed past all of the crowds of people that now seemed to be walking much slower then they were. Hunter couldn't understand what this man's hurry was, but he wasn't about to stop him to ask for he'd be afraid that the man would've knocked several people down in the process. Hunter continued to follow the man through the traffic of people as they neared closer to terminal 22. As they finally reached the terminal, Hunter spotted Edward Campbell wearing another of his expensive business suits and standing beside him was a short kid with simi-long hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a black hat that he was wearing backwards, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with buttons at the top. Hunter immediately identified him as Eric Kirby.  
  
Eric looked over at Hunter and smiled. "Hey Hunter!" The kid ran over to Hunter and hugged him tightly. When Kirby Enterprises bought stock in the Museum of Natural History in New York, Eric hadn't cared for getting to know any of the people that worked there, but he later on, during one of his visits to the museum, started talking to Hunter whom at the time had just gotten out of college. Seeing that Eric wanted to be a Paleontologist himself, he began to see some things that he and Hunter both had in common. Eric also thought that Hunter was really cute, but he was married, so he never tried to tell him how he really felt. Perhaps he would this weekend, since Hunter's wife was obviously not with him.  
  
Eric would find himself spending more time with Hunter then his own parents, seeing as which Kirby Enterprises had to move to San Francisco after their mishap in Enid, Oklahoma. Hell, the company was too big for a small city like that in the first place. Eric's parents were always in San Francisco and were only around Eric when he had to go to school, or when they were just stopping at the museum to see how things were going with the equipment in the building.  
  
Hunter was on a project in the museum that dwelt with making machines that were supposed to be scientifically accurate to what scientists believed dinosaurs looked like. Eric helped Hunter with the project as much as he could, but his parents hated for him to do any of it, because it was too related to Jurassic Park. Eric's parents were scared that the smallest thing dealing with dinosaurs would make him obsessed with seeing them again and he'd end up going on some crusade around the world to try and find a place that InGen dinosaurs still inhabited. Eric smiled. He knew that the animals still existed and thanks to Edward Campbell and the Zinj Corporation, he was finally going to be able to see them again.  
  
Eric released his hold on Hunter and allowed him to step over to Campbell.  
  
"Sorry we're so late," Campbell said, shaking Hunter's hand. "We ran into a traffic problem. How was your flight?"  
  
"Not to bad," Hunter replied smiling. "I'll just be glad when we finally arrive at your park."  
  
Campbell smiled. "That's the spirit. I'm glad you're excited about getting there. It makes me feel more confident that this park will work out." Campbell looked at Hunter. He seemed to be out of breath. "My boy, you look like you just participated in a marathon."  
  
"You're friend made me practically run all the way here."  
  
"Oh, this is Jeffery Robinson my assistant," Campbell implied. "I'm sorry you had to take an unexpected marathon, but he's always in a rush."  
  
Jeffery Robinson was 27 and one of the trustworthiest assistants that Campbell had ever worked with. The man was a genius and in a way he was a better businessman then Campbell had ever hoped to become. He'd even considered making Jeffery his partner in the company, but the board members decided against it in an anonymous decision, and Campbell didn't dare to oppose the board. Although he was the owner of the company he had to worry about the board trying to shut the company down, or worse, they'd tell the world of the animals in Jurassic Congo.  
  
Secrets were the main key to making Jurassic Congo a success. If the company hadn't kept the park a secret the company would've been exploited and shut down by the government. The whole world seemed to be taking steps to insure that the InGen dinosaurs were never brought back again. Zinj Bioengineering was just lucky enough to have powerful sources like Tosha Johnson as their sponsors. Even Jeffery Robinson had gotten them out of a few close calls in the past with the Zaire government. There had been times that they had tried to send investigators to the park to find out just what attractions were going to be shown, but Jeffery was able to persuade them otherwise with threats of money lose and law suits to come to them in the future. Zinj Bioengineering would stop at nothing and hire anyone that they had to, to make sure that they were able to complete the park and open it to all of the smiling faces of the world.  
  
"That's quite alright," Hunter replied. He then decided to change the subject to something that he really wanted to discuss. "So, when are we going to take off?"  
  
"We'll be leaving very shortly," Campbell smiled. "Right now we're just waiting for someone important to arrive. She's one of our sponsors. It makes me wonder why she's so late." Tosha had never been one to be late somewhere, especially when it was dealing with something as important as this investigation. Campbell thought that Tosha would've been the first person there and that she would've yelled at him for having to wait.  
  
Jeffery walked over to Campbell and the two men stepped aside to where Hunter and Eric wouldn't be able to here them. "Where do you think Tosha is?"  
  
Campbell sighed. "I'm not sure. She went to deal with whomever was supposed to watch Eric while his parents went on vacation."  
  
"Do you know anything about the babysitters," Jeffery asked.  
  
"As far as I know, it was only one person," Campbell replied. "She is Eric's aunt, Karen Bellingham. She lives alone here in San Francisco."  
  
"Married," Jeffery asked.  
  
"Divorced," Campbell replied. "Amazingly though, we were never able to figure out her maiden name." He didn't want to reveal yet that he knew that she was really Karen Ross. He wanted to wait until Tosha arrived so he could see her face when he told her.  
  
Suddenly, Tosha could be seen walking toward the other people, however she wasn't alone. A beautiful woman wearing safari clothing of some kind accompanied her. She had long blondish brown hair and a smile on her face.  
  
Campbell heard Eric call out someone's name. "Aunt Karen!" Eric ran up to the woman and hugged her.  
  
"Hello Eric hunny," Ross replied.  
  
Tosha walked up to Campbell and Jeffery. "Sorry that we're late. The traffic in this city is horrible."  
  
"Who is the lady," Campbell asked.  
  
"Eric's aunt, Karen Ross," Tosha replied smiling.  
  
"So her last name is Ross," Jeffery implied, shaking his head.  
  
"I thought this wasn't a little fun filled vacation," Campbell asked smiling. "I thought you said this was a fucking investigation if I remember what you said correctly?"  
  
"Shut up you stupid son of a bitch," Tosha whispered. "This is Dr. Karen Ross. She went on the only expedition to the Lost City of Zinj that actually had survivors. She's been through all of the elements. She's had to battle with those damn gray gorillas that you love, and she's even dwelt with the dreaded Kigani! So I won't stand here and listen to your damn bullshit!"  
  
Campbell laughed. "Tosha darling. I knew who she was the whole time."  
  
Tosha looked shocked and pissed at the same time. "What!"  
  
"I knew that she was Karen Ross. I also knew that she would be looking after Eric this weekend. That's one of the main reasons that we wanted to chose Eric Kirby as our JP Survivor."  
  
"All of this bullshit that I've went through was all just to get Karen Ross on this trip?"  
  
"That's right darling," Campbell smiled.  
  
"I really hate you sometimes," Tosha implied.  
  
"I know," Campbell replied smiling. "That's why we work so well together." Ross and Eric suddenly walked over and joined everyone else. "Hello, Dr. Ross. My name is Edward Campbell and well, I'm responsible for all of this. I guess you could say that at least. This man beside me is my assistant, Jeffery Robinson."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Campbell and Mr. Robinson," Ross said smiling. She was holding onto Eric. The two seemed to be very close. Not many family members ever got along with each other very well, but it seemed that these two cared for each other a lot.  
  
"So are we ready to take off," Tosha asked.  
  
"We've been ready for the past fourteen minutes," Campbell said looking at his watch. "We were just waiting for you two. Follow me everyone."  
  
The six people walked into the terminal that they'd been standing at for so long already. They went through the shaft toward the plane and where they'd be for the next several hours.  
  
It was four o' clock in the evening when the Zinj Bioengineering Corporate Jet took off from San Francisco International Airport, lifting ponderously into the daytime air, and they headed east toward Africa, and they're expedition. 


	13. Chapter 12: History

DAY 3: KINSHASA  
  
August 16, 2001  
  
1. HISTORY  
  
The jet moved through the sky, pushing past the puffy white clouds around it. The Jet was humongous, and like the helicopter that Alex was in, it too had a logo representing the Zinj Corporation.  
  
Eric Kirby was sitting beside Hunter and in front of Ross. They seemed to all be very happy and comfortable. Eric was the happiest of them all. He had not only one of his really good friends, whom he had a crush on, with him; but now his aunt also. When he first agreed to go on this trip to the Congo, he was really frightened in most ways. He was afraid of what Campbell might do to him or of what would happen to him. Now that he was with Hunter and Ross, he felt like everything was going to be ok.  
  
He was also excited that he would get to see dinosaurs again. Eric was extremely happy when he found out that the InGen dinosaurs still existed and he was going to get to see it no matter what his parents had to say about it. They were off on a vacation by themselves and were having the time of their lives. Well, now Eric was going to have the time of his life. Eric sat happily as he looked out the window to his left and at the clouds in the sky.  
  
At the other side of the airplane, Edward Campbell sat beside Jeffery Robinson and across from Tosha Johnson. The three were silent as well as the others. The plane's silence was deafening to everyone and giving a feeling of uneasiness. It was time for a true explanation into what everyone was going to experience on this trip. Campbell got up and left Jeffery and Tosha alone. He moved over toward Eric and the others, and sat down beside Dr. Ross.  
  
"I believe now is as good a time as any to explain how everything's going to work," Campbell implied. They all seemed relieved. Campbell smiled at the three. He'd explained almost everything about the trip to them already, except for Ross whom he was sure that Tosha had already done so. The only thing that was left was the final preparations that needed to be met. "We'll be landing in Kinshasa, Zaire in a few hours. From there we'll be taking a corporate helicopter to our final destination in the outskirts of Kanyamagufa. From there, we'll walk a small amount of two to five miles in a westerly direction to the point of Jurassic Congo."  
  
"Wait a second," Ross said. "It took days for my expedition to get to Kanyamagufa, when I went for ERTS. How can we get there so quickly now?"  
  
"The Congo isn't as dense as it used to be my dear," Campbell replied. "It's been a long time since you went through that region. All kinds of people have moved into the Congo and made huge cities since then. The Congo's economic ability in this world is increasing by the day and the density that you remember no longer exists. There is still a lot of density where the park is, but that's just because we want a good Jurassic environment for expedition enjoyment. Scientists will love it. That's why our landing pad is in the outskirts of Kanyamagufa. We land the chopper and leave it there. When this trip is over, we'll make our way back to the chopper there and return back to the states. It's all very simple."  
  
Ross simply nodded. She was starting to get extremely nervous. All of these changes in the Congo seemed quite odd, and if they had occurred, then what happened to the tribal peoples that lived in the region that she'd explored? And what had happened to those killer gorillas? She decided to be courageous and ask.  
  
"What happened to the gray gorillas," Ross asked. "Do they still inhabit the area?"  
  
Campbell nodded slowly.  
  
"If they do," Ross suggested. "Then have they been a problem with the construction of your park?"  
  
"Why of course Dr. Ross," Campbell replied. "Those creatures have gave us some serious trouble in the past few years of construction. We do have a defense against them though."  
  
"What would that be," Hunter asked.  
  
"Velociraptors," Campbell replied smiling.  
  
Eric suddenly looked away from the window that he was staring out of. He'd just heard the one word that he hoped not to hear on this expedition. All of the fears that he remembered of those creatures suddenly came back into his mind, filling his thoughts with totally uncontrollable emotion.  
  
"Did you say Velociraptors," Eric gulped.  
  
Hunter looked at Eric and smiled. He put his arm around the boy and attempted to try and calm him down.  
  
"Why yes," Campbell replied. "We have several of them. They're very good at cleaning up those ruffians."  
  
"How did they get involved in it," Hunter asked.  
  
"When we were first trying to construct the park's exterior fencing structure, those animals gave us a hell of a time," Campbell implied. "They killed several workmen and injured many more with their brute force and abilities. Every now and then, they'll still try to climb the walls to get in the buildings, but they never make it anywhere fast, because we'd send our raptors out there to draw them away."  
  
"Don't you lose you're raptors in the process," Eric asked concerned. He was now sweating at hearing all of this information. Not even having Hunter's arm around his shoulder was helping.  
  
Campbell sighed. "For a few days we do, but we send out a large team every time that captures the animals and brings them back before they're able to reach civilization."  
  
"Are you sure that they're all accounted for each time," Eric asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Campbell replied smiling.  
  
"What if they were to lay eggs in the forest before they're captured," Hunter asked. "They could surely do that much couldn't they?"  
  
Campbell shook his head. "They wouldn't have the time to. We always capture them way to quickly for that to happen. Besides, they aren't that smart."  
  
"You'd be surprised just how smart Velociraptors really are," Eric said.  
  
Campbell laughed. "I know all of those stories about the raptors from the two islands. I read the books that Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm wrote. I know everything that there is to know about each animal on those islands. It's just the animals that weren't on them that I'm not sure about."  
  
Eric looked surprised to hear this news. "You have animals that the islands didn't?"  
  
Campbell chuckled. "Yes, we do. Site C was a much bigger ground for all of the animals to be produced and tested. We have a few species that you've never seen before Eric."  
  
"What would those be," Eric asked.  
  
"Well, the first would have to be the biggest animal that we have. It's called Suchomimus Terrenthus."  
  
"You have the Suchomimus," Hunter gleamed.  
  
"What is a Suchomimus," Ross asked.  
  
"Suchomimus Terrenthus is a carnivorous dinosaur from the Cretaceous Period," Hunter replied. "It was believed to be a docile animal that stayed very close to a river area. Suchos look like crocodiles in the head region. Their snouts are long and their eye sight is amazing."  
  
Eric smiled a little. Hunter was not only hot, but extremely smart, and to top that, he was smart in the area that Eric loved also.  
  
"Very good Dr. Coleman," Campbell said smiling. "You're knowledge on the Suchos are to the number. Our Suchos are no different from your explanation."  
  
"Your Suchos are docile," Hunter asked astonished.  
  
"Exactly," Campbell sighed sadly. "It was a very awful findings. The animals paddock runs right through the river area. That animal won't even leave the river to be fed. We have to take a construction crane near the river just to feed the thing. Even then it won't usually eat its food. It only wants the fish in the river. We've considered getting rid of that animal in hopes of creating an animal similar to it called Spinosaurus. InGen had embryos for those animals, but ultimately never made them, because they were apparently too vicious and destructive. That's why we still haven't created them."  
  
Hunter was very excited. He wanted to hear about the other dinosaurs that were at the park, so he asked. "What other new animals are there?"  
  
Eric sighed and shook his head. He was very upset with Hunter. How could he be so excited after hearing about the Velociraptors? Those animals were the only animals that Eric despised. It hadn't occurred to him that raptors could've been at Jurassic Congo. If he had've realized it, he might've not came on the trip. Campbell seemed to notice how nervous Eric was now and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Eric," Campbell said. "The Velociraptors are in the most secured area of the park. They're area is highly watched nonstop by guards. We have an even higher rate of electricity surging from the fences for those animals then any other. You'll be completely safe from them."  
  
Eric smiled; feeling a little more relaxed. "Thanks. I feel better now."  
  
Campbell smiled. "Now to answer your question Dr. Coleman, we have another species called Segnosaurus. It's a carnivore of some kind. All we really know about it is that it has some very interesting feather features to it."  
  
"Then it's true," Hunter implied.  
  
"What is," Eric asked.  
  
"Segnosaurs are said to have been feathered dinosaurs," Hunter replied smiling. "I can't wait to get that truth out to the world."  
  
"You know that you'll have to wait until the actual opening of the park though," Campbell said. "I'll make sure that you're the first Paleontologist to be aloud to publish information about my dinosaurs. So don't worry about someone stealing your finds."  
  
Hunter smiled. "Thank you Mr. Campbell."  
  
"You're very welcome," Campbell replied. "Oh, and please call me Edward. I may be old, but that doesn't mean that I want to hear my name like I'm some old man as well."  
  
"What about other new additions," Eric asked, still trying to put everything together of what he was going to be dealing with.  
  
"The only other surprises," Campbell replied. "Are some aquatic animals."  
  
"Aquatic," Ross asked. "You mean like water creatures right?"  
  
"Indeed," Campbell replied. "We have two species of that sort. We have Lipleurodon and Megalodon. Two very fascinating and horrifying creatures as well, and-"  
  
"Just a second here," Hunter said showing irritation. "I understand that you could get Lipleurodon from that Mosquito in amber theory, but I won't believe that you can get it from the tough skin of a Megalodon. It's impossible for a Mosquito to be able to penetrate it to get to the blood."  
  
"Well," Campbell said shockingly. "I was just getting to that. Apparently, if the old notes in the Site C lab were correct, InGen created the animals by mutating the DNA structure of Great White Sharks to make the animals a whole lot bigger. That idea, along with some other stuff that our people have yet to decipher, is how the Megs were created. That's the only explanation that I can give you."  
  
"Why would InGen even create them if they couldn't get the true thing," Hunter asked.  
  
"Why did InGen do anything that they did," Campbell asked smiling. "You'd have to ask John Hammond and well, he's dead. If you could somehow get a hold of Dr. Gerry Harding, he might be able to tell you. However, Hammond never told any of his Nublar staff, except for Henry Wu, that Site C existed. They all knew about Site B with the exception of Robert Muldoon, but very few knew about the third."  
  
Hunter nodded. He decided to change the subject when he finally realized that someone that was supposed to be on the trip wasn't on the plane. "Where is Dr. Ventral at?" Hunter had been extremely anxious to meet Alex Ventral since he'd heard that the man was going on the trip. Alex was one of his all time favorite scientists and it was going to be an honor to finally meet him.  
  
Campbell smiled. "He may get there before we do. He had something important in Kenya that had to be taken care of. Don't worry Dr. Coleman. You'll get to meet him soon enough."  
  
Suddenly there was a constant beeping sound coming from the back of storage section of the Jet. It was Campbell's Satellite Link-Up System, or just SLUS in the back storage compartment of the plane.  
  
"If you would excuse me," Campbell said getting up. He rushed to the storage room and slammed the door.  
  
Tosha looked very inquisitively at Jeffery. The two seemed to not be very excited that Campbell had been contacted.  
  
* * *  
  
Edward Campbell walked over to the SLUS and sat down. SLUS was a newly developed system specifically for Zinj Bioengineering, and was created by The International Telecommunications Satellite Organization, or just INTELSAT. The system could be set up almost anywhere in the world and you could make contact with almost anyone else in the world. This investment was best when in flight. Communication with company employees and company spies was very hard for Campbell to accomplish before SLUS came into the company. He was just glad that they owned their own frequency that no one else could even find, let alone tap into.  
  
Campbell placed the earphones on and pressed several buttons on the keyboard in front of him. Then, on the computer screen, the picture of a man appeared. Campbell smiled. "Hello Alex. Can you hear me? This is Edward Campbell."  
  
"I hear ya loud and clear," Alex replied. "Perhaps a little too loud."  
  
Campbell chuckled. "Just use the volume control on the side panel."  
  
"I know about that you old fart," Alex laughed. "Listen, we have a little problem here."  
  
"Is it about that Tembo chap?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's worse then that sir. Apparently there's been some Chaos in Nairobi."  
  
"What happened? If it deals with Chaos, then it deals with Ian Malcolm."  
  
Alex shook his head. "Eddie just said that it was something about the president getting shot at," Alex said shrugging. "Listen, I wouldn't suggest you guys landing anywhere in Kenya. There's a lot of havoc and it wouldn't be wise. I'm surprised I got out of their alive."  
  
"What about the trial," Campbell asked alarmed.  
  
"That's the main thing I called you about," Alex replied. "Apparently Tosha knew about the problem with Roland Tembo before I did. She hired Charles Munro to go out to Kenya to stop Roland or something. I don't really know what will happen though."  
  
"Charles Munro," Campbell said. "Wasn't he that guide that lead Karen Ross' expedition to the Lost City of Zinj in 79?"  
  
"That's right sir. By the way, is Dr. Ross on our team?"  
  
Campbell smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Well that's great," Alex replied. "I'm happy for ya sir. And what about Eric Kirby? Did ya get him too?"  
  
"Yes. They're both on the plane with myself, Dr. Coleman, Tosha, and Jeffery." Campbell was suddenly inclined to speak a lot quieter, so he began to whisper. "What do you think will come of this business with Tosha?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir," Alex replied. "Hell, I knew that something was wrong from the beginning. Some of those people that you have working at Jurassic Congo are real nut jobs. That especially includes that Matt Rossiter guy. I believe that something is going on sir and I don't like it one bit."  
  
"Neither do I Alex," Campbell said shaking his head. "I want you to do one thing for me."  
  
"What's that," Alex asked.  
  
"Try to keep in contact with your brother and get him to figure out what's going on with Munro, Tembo, and especially Tosha. If we have a traitor on our hands, then we want that person to be flushed out. And if it's Tosha, the sooner, the better." 


	14. Chapter 13: Traitors Among Us

2. TRAITORS AMONG US  
  
Edward Campbell emerged from the backroom. He took a quick look at Tosha and Jeffery at the other end of the jet. The two were just looking out the side windows, not talking. Campbell returned to Eric and the others. He sat down sighing.  
  
"What's wrong," Ross asked.  
  
Campbell leaned forward. "We may have a problem," he whispered.  
  
Eric looked at Campbell, very worried. He was already very scared about the Velociraptors, and now there was a problem. This wasn't good.  
  
"What kind of problem," Hunter asked grabbing Eric's hand to try again at keeping him calm. Hunter was very good at that. He seemed to always be able to help Eric. There was one time that Eric had spent the weekend with him and his wife and their new dog that they had gotten just earlier in the week had tried to attack Eric, because it didn't like strangers. Hunter's wife wasn't at home at the time to get the dog to stop, so the two had to stay in a nearby closet until Alice got home. Hunter had to keep Eric calm for three hours while they waited for her to get back from work. Eric had survived that experience even with the dog constantly barking at the door and beating on it as well.  
  
"I just got off the Sat-Link with Dr. Ventral," Campbell replied. "Apparently, someone tried to kill the President of Kenya right in Nairobi. That was where he was supposed to go to testify at a court house against Roland Tembo."  
  
"Is the President alright," Eric asked worried.  
  
"He survived," Campbell replied shaking his head. "But the Kenyan army has gone mad. Alex was unable to make it to the court trial that he was supposed to be at today. There's something else Dr. Ross..."  
  
"What's that," Ross asked concerned.  
  
"Apparently Charles Munro has gotten involved in all of this," Campbell replied. "He may be working for a traitor in our park."  
  
"Munro is still living," Ross said shocked. "I thought for sure that he would've been killed by arch rivals by now."  
  
Munro had dozens of those. Perhaps the largest being Ross' former boss, R. B. Travis from E.R.T.S. After Munro took the diamonds that he and Ross had found at the Lost City of Zinj, he sold them to Intel, Inc. After Travis found out, he went to Africa himself in a mad hunt for the man. Travis was enraged and would stop at nothing to get his hands on those diamonds again. However, the heat in Africa got the best of him and he eventually suffered a heart attack. He died a few days later. E.R.T.S. was then taken over by Travis' son, Mike Travis. The company to this day still existed in Huston, Texas, but was struggling to stay in business.  
  
"What are you talking about when you say 'a traitor in our park'," Eric asked.  
  
"I've known about a possible traitor for a long time," Campbell replied. "However, I wasn't sure whom it was until now."  
  
"Who do you think it is," Eric asked.  
  
"Tosha," Campbell simply replied.  
  
"How can you be sure," Ross asked.  
  
"She is the one that hired Munro," Campbell replied. "Something's going on with her and I want to know what and soon. For now though, I don't want any of you to feel or seem concerned with this. I don't want to attract suspicion to us knowing what she's up to ok?" Everyone nodded. Campbell smiled. "Good. I'm going back over there to try to find some information out myself. Enjoy the rest of the flight."  
  
"Don't you think it's a bad idea to try to go over there and figure stuff out," Hunter asked. "It could be dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry about me," Campbell replied. "I'll be fine." Campbell left the three people and rejoined Tosha and Jeffery at the other side of the jet.  
  
"Well," Ross said, "If it's not gray gorillas, it's crazy people."  
  
Hunter laughed. "Right." He looked down at Eric. He was now gripping Hunter's hand very tightly. "You going to be ok?"  
  
Eric looked up at him. He shook his head. "Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
Campbell sat down beside Jeffery. He sighed loudly and smiled. "So Tosha is the person that has been trying to interfere in the project," Campbell thought. There had been rumors of a possible traitor within the company for about a month. Campbell had heard that some of the incidents dealing with escaping Velociraptors weren't because of the gray gorillas. There had been some sort of sabotage. The raptors had been let out of their cages to roam around the park freely. By the time the workmen finally tranquilized the animals, several of the storage sheds were destroyed, three Hadrosaurs were dead, and two people were injured. Thankfully no one had been killed.  
  
When Campbell had approached Nick, his top computer programmer, about it, Nick had informed him that he was on his coffee break when the raptor fences had been cut off. Campbell believed him, for Nick had been his best friend for the past seven years. The both of them had been a part of Earth First together, and became partners when they opened Zinj Bioengineering. Campbell was the CEO and Nick was the chairman. Besides being chairman, Nick was also great with computers and photography. That was why he was chosen as top computer programmer. As an extra add in, he did the pamphlets, pictures, and other tourist things, since he was a video documentarian. Campbell knew that there was no way that Nick could've been a traitor.  
  
He never liked Tosha, but he would've never realized that she was the traitor after all that she'd done for the company. He had always recognized how controlitive she was and how she seemed to always think she was in power, but he would've never suspected her of betrayal. What exactly was it that made someone a traitor though? Someone whom was greedy and jealous of how rich and powerful Campbell was. He would've never thought in his wildest dreams that Tosha would've tried such a futile thing, but she had.  
  
"So," Campbell said, breaking the silence between the three people. "How are you both doing? You're not sick are you?" Tosha didn't usually have problems with flying, but Jeffery hadn't ever gotten used to flying. He usually had to go to the bathroom at least once during each flight. Once, he was unable to make it in time, and created a huge problem for the janitors to clean up.  
  
"I'm fine," Jeffery replied. "I took a nerve pill before the flight. I'll be ok."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Campbell said smiling. "How about you Tosha dear?"  
  
Tosha gave a short smile. "I hate it when he calls me dear," she thought to herself. "Perfect," she said.  
  
"So, do you have any questions for me about the park? You normally do." Campbell was ready and willing to answer something. He loved to talk about the park to everyone including his own employees or possible traitors.  
  
"The only thing I want to know is whether or not the hotel is ready."  
  
"Yes it's ready dear," Campbell chuckled.  
  
"Good," Tosha implied smiling. There had been rumors that Tosha and someone else had a relationship when no one else was around. It was against company policy for anyone to be dating, but of course Tosha didn't care and obviously whoever the other person was didn't either. Campbell would've stopped it, but as long as it didn't interfere with their work, he would let it continue. He wasn't too sure about all of that now though.  
  
"I know of something that needs to be discussed," Jeffery implied.  
  
"What's that," Campbell asked.  
  
"Are we going to allow the tourists to see the Site C labs," Jeffery asked.  
  
"Absolutely not," Tosha almost yelled. This caused the guests to look back at the other people.  
  
"Why not Tosha," Campbell asked suspiciously, and flapping his hands and the tourists so they wouldn't make Tosha suspicious of them.  
  
"Because that place is a mess," Tosha replied. "Why would anyone want to go there?"  
  
"To discover the history of Jurassic Congo," Campbell replied smiling. "I'm positive that Eric will want to know about the history and see that place with his own eyes."  
  
"That's true," Tosha said shaking her head. "But are you sure that it isn't too dangerous to be trying to go there?"  
  
"Well," Campbell replied thinking about his answer to the question. "There aren't any animals remaining in the underground section, with the exception of our aquatic creatures. That's reason enough to go into the old InGen complex."  
  
The parks workmen had tried several times to move those creatures with no success. Every time they tried moving the Megalodons, they would manage to destroy the containment units they were held in. One of the Megs died before it could be tranquilized and returned to its holding area. The Liopleurodons, however, wouldn't even fit into the containment units. They would've been able to move the smaller ones easily, but they didn't want to separate the adults from the younger ones. So, for now, they were going to keep the aquatic creatures in the Site C building.  
  
"Plus the people will just want to look around at the beginnings of our park," Campbell said, completing his thought. "Besides, it won't be dangerous."  
  
"Unless someone falls into the underwater paddocks," Tosha said expressing anger.  
  
Campbell sighed. "Darling, you really need to calm down and relax a little."  
  
"There isn't any time for relaxing," Tosha implied. "Edward, this is going to be the first time that civilians have been to Jurassic Congo for crying out loud! We have to make sure that everything is down pact. I saw a lot of potential in this park when I joined the project and I still do! I do not want to see Jurassic Congo go down the toilet like Jurassic Park did."  
  
"Then why are you the one betraying us," Campbell thought to himself.  
  
"At least this time there isn't a rival company like Biosyn," Jeffery implied.  
  
Campbell chuckled. "But in a way Biosyn lives on through Matt Rossiter."  
  
Matt was Campbell's first guess as the traitor. He was the son of the now deceased, former CEO of Biosyn for crying out loud, and he was now working at Jurassic Congo!  
  
"I hate that boy," Tosha said. "He is bad luck."  
  
"You just say that," Campbell began, "because he's Jeff Rossiter's son."  
  
"Don't you think that Biosyn is a curse," Tosha asked.  
  
"I don't believe in superstition dear," Campbell replied. "Just because they're related by blood doesn't mean that they have the same sorry luck. Besides, Matt isn't that bad of a guy."  
  
"Well he did try to blow up one of our power conduits once," Jeffery said. "We could've lost everything, because of that!"  
  
"You know very well that that was an accident," Campbell said. "He could've been killed in the blast if it had actually blown up. Do you think that he would commit suicide just to destroy our park? I find that very unlikely."  
  
"All the same, we should watch out for him on this trip," Jeffery implied.  
  
"We have to watch after everyone on this trip," Campbell said. "Anyone that will be on this trip this weekend could be a potential Dennis Nedry. I'm more cautious of whom I get to work for me and who my experts are. That's why I had most of the say in our visitors. I picked a younger Paleontologist for the fact that he is new blood and not cynical. I chose Karen Ross for her intelligence and knowledge of the Congo. Eric Kirby was the next choice not only because Dr. Ross is his aunt, but also that he is the only person that has ever seen Jurassic Park that would want to return. And of course Alex was chosen because I trust him."  
  
"You seem to be the only one that trusts him," Tosha said.  
  
"Yes I guess so," Campbell said. Why was Tosha acting this way? She didn't seem to be a traitor at all. She seemed more calm then anything else, like she didn't know what was going on. He knew that she saw him go into the back room to talk on the SLUS. She should've realized right there that he and Alex were on her trail now. She just didn't seem nervous over something bad that she had done. She was putting all of her nervousness into the protection of the civilians. What was going on with that woman? What was her plan? All of these questions drove Campbell crazy. He needed to rest. He wasn't going to get much once they arrived in Kinshasa. "I'm going to take a short nap. Wake me if something happens." With those words Campbell went out into a dark slumber and dreamed of his park. 


	15. Third Configuration and Chapter 14: Dine...

THIRD CONFIGURATION  
  
"A new mystery has been identified. When the drawings begin to show an evil force within the configuration, then there will be a possible downfall."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
3. DINER INVESTIGATIONS  
  
James Michael Murphy sat in front of Stephanie Oswald in a very fancy and expensive restaurant. They were at the Resturante' de Capitan in New York, eating beluga caviar and calamari', and drinking champagne. The two seemed extremely into each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Jim Murphy was very much in love with this woman. He knew almost everything about her, and even the stuff that she'd never told him. He wasn't really sure if Stephanie loved him, but no matter what either of them felt, there would always be something in the way.  
  
Stephanie looked at her watch and sighed. "Where is he at? You know I don't tolerate tardiness."  
  
"Hunny," Murphy replied. "He's only five minutes late. You'd think that after awhile you'd realize that he's always going to be a little late."  
  
"Well it seems odd that someone in his profession wouldn't be able to tell time," Stephanie stated.  
  
Murphy laughed. "If only she knew," he thought. "Dear, just stay calm. He'll be here. He knows how important this meeting is. So, tell me about your day."  
  
Stephanie leaned forward to speak at a lower tone. "Tosha made an emergency call about an hour ago."  
  
"How," Murphy asked. "Once you start over Africa, cell phones don't reach."  
  
"I will admit that it was a bit scratchy," Stephanie replied shaking her head. "But I did get the message. She said that Alex is trying to mess in the plan with Munro."  
  
"You should've expected that to happen now didn't you," said a voice from behind Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie turned around as Murphy smiled. The man before them was tall, had black hair, and was carrying a cane. He was dressed entirely in black from top to bottom. His black hair was also receding.  
  
Murphy stood and shook the man's hand. "Hello, Dr. Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm smiled. "Now Tim, you've known me longer then that. Call me Ian."  
  
This caught Stephanie's attention. "Did you just call him Tim? What's going on here?"  
  
Murphy felt extremely embarrassed, as well as Malcolm. "I should've been truthful to you the whole time, but I couldn't risk it. James Michael Murphy doesn't exist. My real name is Timothy Andrew Murphy. I'm John Hammond's grandson, and I work for the SJPS, AKA The Society of Jurassic Park Survivors."  
  
"I don't believe this," Stephanie replied. "I thought I knew you!"  
  
"I thought I knew you Carla Jerginstern of the FBI!" Tim smiled.  
  
"How did you know," Carla asked shocked.  
  
"The society has their own ways of finding information out," Tim replied. "It's amazing how we were able to blindfold the FBI, Ian."  
  
"Indeed," Malcolm implied.  
  
"What do you guys want with the Zinj Corporation," Carla asked.  
  
Malcolm and Tim sat down at the table. Carla sat down as well, confused and enraged at the same time. "That's a rather stupid question coming from an agent for the FBI," Malcolm said smiling. "You know exactly what we want. With the exception of Eric Kirby and Richard Levine, all of the survivors of each incident, on those islands, wanted the animals to be destroyed. We thought we'd finally be rid of those animals once Isla Sorna was destroyed. Zinj Bioengineering has taken that dream away from the Society and we want revenge."  
  
"Tim's grandfather took your dream away," Carla exclaimed. "Not the Zinj Corporation."  
  
"Quite true Carla," Malcolm said looking at Tim. "However, they did capitalize on what Hammond created out in the Congo and now there are innocent lives on the line."  
  
"We have to act as soon as possible," Tim said. "Eric, Dr. Ross, Dr. Coleman, Tosha, Dr. Ventral, and Matt Rossiter are all in danger..."  
  
"What a second," Carla interrupted. "The Rossiter boy is the traitor in the park. He is not one to be trusted."  
  
"We're the ones that sent Matt Rossiter out there," Malcolm explained. "We needed evidence of what the Zinj Corporation was doing, and we thought we'd send Jeff Rossiter's son."  
  
"Why," Carla asked.  
  
"He has Biosyn blood running through his vines," Malcolm replied smiling. "Biosyn always finds a way to destroy something. I call it the Biosyn Theory."  
  
"Definitely more fun then the Chaos Theory," Tim teased.  
  
"Funny," Malcolm simply replied.  
  
"What's the Chaos Theory," Carla asked confused.  
  
Malcolm shook his head. No one seemed to ever know what the Chaos Theory was anymore. "It deals with unpredictability and complex systems." That was the explanation that he gave Sarah Harding when he first met her. He never admitted it, but he was in love with her and always would be. He hadn't seen Sarah in over a year and missed her severely. He missed her short black hair, her beautiful body, her voice, and he even missed how annoying she used to be to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never heard of it," Carla said.  
  
"Oh, that's alright," Malcolm said. "Apparently not many people have anymore."  
  
"If both of you are part of the Society," Carla implied. "Then that explains why Marty Guitierrez was trying to drive us crazy. Am I right in believing that Dr. Guitierrez is a part of the society?"  
  
"Yes," Tim replied. "He was trying to get Zinj Bioengineering to take the InGen Velociraptors, that were in Costa Rica, because we had set a trap for them."  
  
"What kind of trap," Carla asked.  
  
"We'd tagged the animals with destructive devices," Tim replied giggling.  
  
"Why would you do that," Carla asked confused.  
  
"Velociraptors are the most dangerous animals in that park," Malcolm replied. "We knew that there would be civilians going to the park eventually, and we wanted to make sure that those animals would be out of the way. So, Dr. Guitierrez was going to have some Costa Ricans plant tracking and bombing devices in their mouths."  
  
"What did you hope to achieve by doing that," Carla asked.  
  
"The devices would've been remote controlled," Malcolm replied. "There would also be motion sensors within the devices."  
  
"Once the raptors were placed in their paddocks," Tim stated. "We'd set the bombs and...BANG! Those raptors are space dust!"  
  
Several other couples in the restaurant turned toward Tim and stared at him before returning to their meals.  
  
"You might want to be a little quieter Tim," Malcolm implied.  
  
"Sorry," Tim said.  
  
"Is Roland Tembo in the Society," Carla asked.  
  
Malcolm sighed loudly. "I was hoping this wouldn't come up, but since the FBI also knows about it, then I guess we should tell her what happened."  
  
"Roland was in the Society for a long time," Tim said. "His partner, Ajay, had turned down a position, because he claimed to have better things to do. Roland, however, became insane in a way after we discovered what Zinj was creating. So, he left the Society and returned to Africa. At the time, we didn't think that he'd be trying to stop Zinj on his own. We sent Robert Muldoon and Sarah Harding out there to find him unsuccessfully."  
  
"Did you ever try to get in contact with Ajay Sidahu," Carla asked.  
  
"Yes," Malcolm replied. "But that didn't get us anywhere either. Roland obviously knew that we'd be searching after him. He's an extremely smart man."  
  
"And a brilliant hunter," Tim implied.  
  
"So the all mighty Society of Jurassic Park Survivors can't stop one man from blowing, not only yours, but the FBI's cover," Carla snapped. "Seems like the FBI aren't the only ones that have been blindfolded."  
  
"Ms. Jerginstern," Malcolm said sighing. "We understand that you are probably very upset about what transpired..."  
  
"There is no probably to it," Carla interrupted. "It is extremely upsetting to me that the FBI were unaware of your Society."  
  
Tim smiled. "I guess we're just that good."  
  
"Why did you have Roland Tembo in the Society to start with," Carla asked. "He was one of the people that went with Jeff Rossiter to Sorna. Hell, only three people on that Biosyn team lived."  
  
"We thought that all survivors of either island deserved a chance to be a part of the Society whether they worked for InGen, Biosyn, or were just civilians," Malcolm replied. "Roland was very excited to join the Society when he found out that Robert Muldoon was in it."  
  
Muldoon and Tembo had been partners in Africa at one time. The two were even brothers and even though Roland was two years older then Muldoon they always showed tons of respect, friendship, and love for each other. For brothers the two had a lot that they had in common. They especially loved to hunt. They hunted African predators together for years--learning the craft--teaching it to other people.  
  
When Muldoon turned fifty his life took a different turn as he had the ungrateful pleasure of meeting John Hammond. That was when Muldoon feel into the trap of Hammond's and joined the Jurassic Park staff. Roland never knew what happened to his brother during that time, and didn't even find out that they were both on Sorna at the same time two years ago, until they joined the Society.  
  
Roland had met Ajay Sidahu a week after Muldoon left to work for InGen. Roland had been on a vacation in India when he met Ajay. They became friends instantly. Roland taught Ajay everything he knew about hunting, for Ajay loved the idea of hunting, but had done very little of it.  
  
A few years later, when Roland turned sixty, he became tired of hunting and decided to quit the business. He retired in Mombassa and hoped to live in peace for the rest of his days. However, that changed when Ajay came to him with the idea of going to Isla Sorna to hunt some dinosaurs. Roland was excited about the idea and decided to go along with it in hopes of having a snarling Tyrannosaur head on his mantle. The trip failed and he was unable to get his trophy.  
  
The two poachers had gone to the island with the Biosyn Corporation, long time rivals of InGen. Something went wrong and only four people on the team made it off the island, Roland and Ajay included.  
  
A few hours later, one of the other men, Jeff Rossiter; the owner of Biosyn was killed by a Tyrannosaur that Roland had captured for Rossiter. The animal had gotten lose in San Diego and killed several people.  
  
"And Ajay didn't want to be a part of it," Carla said. "That's understandable. So, did you ever try to get Ed James to join the Society?"  
  
"No," Malcolm replied shaking his head. "First off, he's too noise. Secondly, he's a former employee of Biosyn, and finally, he's in prison with the Biosyn Board of Executives. There'd be no use in having a member that was locked up. And who knows how much longer he'll be in prison."  
  
"Three more years to be exact," Carla said. "And the only way he'd get bail, is if there were a billionaire doing it."  
  
"I bet he wishes a Velociraptor had killed him when they had the chance to," Tim said smiling.  
  
"I think I would've too," Malcolm said. He smiled. "That would be a lot better then what he's going through in prison. I hope he doesn't drop the soap."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Alright," Carla said in a very tense tone. "Let's make sure we've got everything understood correctly. You have a spy in Matt Rossiter already at the park, and the FBI is sending one in Tosha Johnson out there right now."  
  
"That's right," Tim replied. "We were already one step ahead of ya."  
  
Carla rolled her eyes. "Let's stop comparing our guns gentlemen. We're all after Zinj, so let's work together on this... alright?"  
  
"Sure," Malcolm said.  
  
"Fine," Tim said in agreement.  
  
"Ok. Now, Paul and Amanda's son is on his way out to the park right now with his aunt right?"  
  
Tim nodded. "It's a small world when you find out that the Kirby family is related to the great Dr. Karen Ross, whom just so happens to have been to the Lost City of Zinj."  
  
"Does Paul and Amanda know where Eric and Karen are going," Carla asked.  
  
"Hell no," Malcolm said alarmed. "We know better then to tell something like that to those two nitwits! That's why we sent them on a vacation. A nice, long vacation."  
  
"Why did everyone turn down a trip to the park," Carla asked. "You knew the real reason why Campbell was asking you to go on a 'Safari'. What's with your plan?"  
  
"Well," Malcolm hummed. "There are a few good reasons for that. You see, people like Alan Grant and I have had to deal with those animals more then once. It's not a pretty picture. Others, like Tim, feel the same way although they've never actually had to go back to one of those islands. As I've told you before, there are only two people that were against the bombing of Isla Sorna and those two were Eric Kirby and Richard Levine. Edward Campbell is a lot smarter then I could've ever thought him to be. He knew how annoying Richard Levine really is and knew not to try to talk him into going to the park. His last hope was Eric Kirby, and since he knew that Eric was related to Karen Ross, the possibilies were even better of success. Eric may not be a member of the Society, because of his parents, but he'll be a very good member of this operation. I can promise you that."  
  
"So all we can do now is hope and pray that Tosha and Matt come through for us all," Carla said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they will." Malcolm smiled again at the lady.  
  
Carla nodded and stood up to leave. The two gentlemen did so also.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened," Tim said. "I hope that we can still maybe give us another chance."  
  
"Are you kidding me," Carla snapped. "You lied to me."  
  
"And you lied to me," Tim snapped back. "We're even."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you would've told me the truth if I had told you that I was really an FBI agent?"  
  
Tim looked down toward his feet. "No." He just realized his mistake. He had grown to love the lady in front of him and wanted to be with her terribly. He hadn't been with a girl for years. His last girlfriend was in his senior college year. He wanted to give the relationship with Carla another chance, but she seemed that she didn't love him anymore.  
  
"I bet you're not even a lawyer," Carla implied.  
  
Tim looked in a different direction. "No, I'm not. I'm a Paleontologist."  
  
"I'm leaving," Carla said. She started to walk away. Tim followed after her.  
  
Malcolm sighed and sat back down at the table. He looked at the leftover food on the table. A waiter came up to the doctor and lain a piece of paper on the table.  
  
"Thank you for eating with us sir," the waiter said.  
  
Malcolm frowned and looked at the paper realizing it was the bill for Tim and Carla. He then looked at the huge total price. His eyes enlarged. "Oh, my."  
  
* * *  
  
Carla ran out of the restaurant. She was beginning to cry. "Damn that man," she thought to herself. She had fallen in love with him to only find out that he wasn't what she thought he was. She felt foolish. She couldn't believe that she'd let her emotions come in the way of her job. She was the job. She'd devoted her whole life to the FBI. Now she was faced with the pain of losing someone that she loved more then life itself. She could hear Tim's voice behind her calling her name. He was trying to catch up to her. She continued to run faster as she moved through the crowd in the streets. She continued to cry and weep. The pain inside her continued to grow with each step that she took.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being stopped by someone behind her. She turned around to see that Tim had caught up to her.  
  
"Carla," he said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I could possibly ever say to make you love me again, but you must understand that I still love you and will always love you. When I looked at you before, I didn't see you as Stephanie Oswald. I saw you as Special Agent Carla Jerginstern of the FBI. I know that you had no idea that I was really John Hammond's grandson, but you have to believe me when I say that I love you. You're what I've looked for my whole life. You are what I need. You are the air I breathe. Without you, I'll die. My body may still be alive, and my brain may still function, but my soul will be lost and gone forever."  
  
"I can't let my feelings for you get in the way of my job," Carla replied. "To be an agent is to be alone. You have to understand how important my job is for me, and that I'll never be able to love you the way you love me."  
  
"If you can tell me that you never loved me and that you weren't just going out with me for your job," Tim implied, "then, I'll let you walk off. I'll never bother you again. Can you tell me that truly, Carla?"  
  
"No," Carla replied. "I do love you, but things are way to complicated for this to ever work. I have a job to do and a case to compete. I'm sorry, Tim. I'm sure you'll find someone that can make you happier then I ever would."  
  
Carla starts to walk off, but is stopped by Tim. "I don't want anyone else. I want you. I want only you."  
  
Carla slings her hand out of Tim's grasp. "That I cannot give you." Carla walks away from Tim and leaves him in the late night sky. He sighs in pain. The girl that he loved with all of his heart was walking away from him for the last time. He was sure that he would never see her again. 


End file.
